Earth Angels Season 1
by HannalyHarkness
Summary: '"What, something bigger than immortality?" Owen asked rudely. "Yes." Jack said abruptly before continuing. "I am an Arch-Angel..."' Sequel to Earth Angel: The Beginning. Mostly cannon to season 1. Gwen-bashing, angsty Doc-bashing, Janto.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Torchwood, Doctor Who, God, or anything that is publicly recognised.**

**A/N****: - Well, this is the first chapter of Earth Angels Season One.**

**- NO LISA present whatsoever**

**- No Janto in this chapter, but it is hinted at. There is some slight Gwen-bashing, a hint of Doctor-bashing (it's mostly angst driven). I'd also like to add that I never give God a gender.**

**- Enjoy!**

* * *

**Earth Angels: Everything Changes**

_It's all gone wrong, why didn't we, __**I**__, notice? _Jack internally berated himself. _Damn Suzie, and that glove!_

_Nurya, calm down! There was nothing you could do. Stop blaming yourself._ God voiced in Jack's head.

Jack sighed and said aloud "But Gwen knows about my immortality, and she broke the Retcon last time, and I honestly don't trust her. She…she…"

_She __**likes**__ you._ God injected

"Yes, and she has a boyfriend, a **long term** boyfriend at that. She makes me feel awkward and, its like it was with Suzie, but worse. **And**, I haven't told Tosh, Owen and Ianto about my immortality yet, although, I think they've all guessed."

_They have, they've all discussed it and you, but decided not to push you for answers. You may want to sit down and tell them the whole truth. Not Gwen; I agree with you, she is untrustworthy, but there is a purpose to her and your meeting, and you need to keep her for the moment. Also, make Ianto your new Second._

"Ianto?"

_He's ready, especially after all that time you've spent training him, after you found Myfanwy with him._

"Mm, I never did thank you for her. I know it was you who sent her to me."

_Thought you'd like your pterosaur, and all I did was offer her a way to find you again._

Jack smiled, images of him, riding Myfanwy naked, with Iâtân in his hand, up against those stupid alien invaders. Then he thought of how Ianto had decided to distract her with chocolate.

_You can fly her still, it is safe, and she recognises you._

"She only recognised me after we flew around the warehouse!" Jack said with a chuckle.

_And you loved every minute of it, especially the almost kiss with Ianto._

_About Ianto_ Jack mind spoke nervously _He seems like Tosh, but more special. Every time I see him, think of him, I feel…feel…_

_Different; special; cherished above all things; connected; __**in love completely and utterly.**_ God completed for Jack, who was lost for words.

"Exactly, but I don't know why."

_I have a theory, but you must discover the reason yourself._

Jack sighed before saying "I've got to go, talk to Tosh, Owen and Ianto. I'll speak to you soon, gorgeous." He grinned as he opened his eyes, hearing God's chuckle and reply _I will remain with you, son. Good luck._

* * *

Entering the Hub after his conversation with God, Jack called "Conference room in five minutes everyone" before he ran quickly to his office to check his emails quickly. Seeing nothing important, he went to the conference room. Tosh and Owen sat waiting, and Ianto arrived just after he sat down.

Once the coffee was passed around, Jack began. "I know you have all suspected I'm different than a normal human, so I've decided it's time for you all to know the complete truth. I promise, I was going to tell you after Suzie stopped experimenting with the glove, and I didn't want anyone to find out anything, even if its only a part of the entire truth, but Gwen found out earlier, when Suzie tried for a murder-suicide. So, here goes, what Gwen knows is that I'm immortal."

"So you can't die?" Tosh asked

"No, I die, but then I wake up again, healed or healing depending on need and severity of the wounds."

"Well," Owen snarked "as though we never knew you were immortal. You don't exactly cover it up that well, Captain."

Jack sighed and Ianto asked, clearly nervous, "so, how old are you?"

"Umm…" Jack paused, closed his eyes and mentally asked God _well?_

The pause lengthened as he waited for God's reply, before he said "Apparently 170 years and 182 days."

"How can you be so exact?" Tosh asked curiously.

"Well, see, that's the bigger part of, well, me."

"What, something bigger than immortality?" Owen asked rudely.

"Yes." Jack said abruptly before continuing. "I am an Arch-Angel, I was blessed by God, for the seventh time, and…"

"What? Angel? God? Have you lost your mind?" Owen asked as Tosh and Ianto stared at him as though he was mad. God's chuckle in his mind caused him sigh and murmur "So not helping." To which, his three friends looked at each other confusedly, and God said _You didn't have to announce it like that; they're all wondering if they need to test you for insanity._

"What do you suggest I do then, Oh my Almighty Creator?" Jack said, annoyed and loudly, ignoring the worried looks shared between Tosh, Owen and Ianto.

_Change._ God said slyly whilst laughing.

Rolling his eyes and sighing, he gestured the others to follow him, and he lead them to the main area of the Hub. There he stopped and said "I'll prove it first, then I'll tell you what I can without creating a paradox."

Once the others had stopped and were watching him, he drew in a deep breath and began his change, pulling Iâtân through the Abyss. By the time he finished releasing the breath, he stood before them, wings outstretched and sword held at rest. His clothes had changed to a pure white gown that made his light honey coloured skin glow. Tosh gasped, Owen swore and Ianto raised an eyebrow, but no one said anything properly, so Jack rubbed his neck and said "Believe me now?"

"Umm, you have blue and gold wings Jack." Tosh said, surprised.

"What?" Jack said. "They should be white and gold." He then turned slightly and stared at his wings before saying "umm, God? What…?"

_I don't know. I will leave you for a short while. Get back to the roof tonight, and change back quickly. You've already knocked the balance our way slightly, but the Opposition cannot use it, as you've done nothing to combat them._

"Are you sure, because I…"

_Hush now, Nurya! Not another word on the matter. I will go, I have much to discuss with my siblings._

_Goodbye, oh wise and loving Creator, and later, we must discuss these siblings you've never mentioned before._ Jack could almost feel God's exasperated eye roll before he turned his attention back to the others, who were staring at him wide eyed. He closed his eyes and willed himself to change back, sending Iâtân Home.

He looked up after the change back was complete, to see everyone's but Ianto's eyes on him. He looked in the direction of Ianto's confused gaze, and his eyes alighted on Myfanwy, who was flying round the Hub, calling to him.

"Ah, well, I guess I could start there." He said before sitting on the nearby couch. "Okay, story-time, kids."

Everyone grabbed seats and sat around him. "Well, I was created by God…"

"What, so _**He**_'s real?" Owen interrupted.

"If you want me to explain, don't interrupt! And yes, God is real, but God is multi-sexual, the gender depends on mood, and most of the time, God had no gender.

"Anyway, I along with five other Arch-Angels were created first, and among the six of us, I was the first. The other five are Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, Raphael and Ariel. God create Ariel last, deciding he needed a female Arch-Angel. After that, he created the Angels. Angels can also be made from sentient beings who had done things pure and selfless in life, and are special to God. Those Angels have no differences to God's created Angels. We all live in Home, what you call heaven, and with us live all the dead souls who haven't reincarnated. God told me recently that only the unbroken can be made into Angels, and that the broken cannot stay at Home for too long, before returning to mortal life.

"Anyway, I digress. You all know of the legends of the Fallen Angels." He paused to see them all nod. "Well, at Home, there is a great Chasm, and when God decides to bless us, or send us on a mission, we must 'Fall' down the Chasm.

"The first time I was Blessed, I rode Myfanwy, naked with Iâtân – my sword – and terrified a group of aliens who were naïve enough to believe they could take over the world. God sent Myfanwy through the rift to find me; birthday present apparently.

"The next time, I was sent to Gallifrey, the Doctor's home planet, to get a law passed that dealt with Gallifreyans, especially Time Lords and Ladies, who went to less advanced planets and set themselves up as gods and goddesses.

"After that, I was born on Earth, around year 0, and… well…" Jack paused, embarrassed to continue.

"You're not going to say you were Jesus, are you?" Tosh asked.

Jack blushed and stuttered "Umm… Y…ye…yes. I was Jesus." He then quickly changed the subject "Then I went to an alternate universe, where humans and dragons lived at the same level, but fought. I was born as a dragon. That was fun, I became a legend and hero, and we – my friend and I – managed to stop the wars between dragons and humans.

"After that, I spent a few years with a sentient planet, watching history in the making, then I, well, I spent over 100 years searching a universe for my life-mate. Now, here I am."

"Life-mate?" Ianto asked.

"100 years?" Owen asked.

"Where do you actually come from?" Tosh asked.

Jack sighed and said "Tosh, I, as in the Jack Harkness version of the Arch-Angel Nurya, comes from a small place on a small colony-planet in the 51st century. Owen, this was during the 46th century; humans have longer lives, and I started at aged 15, and died searching. And Ianto, every soul ever created has one true partner; some call them soul-mates, others, forever-partners, I prefer life-mates; someone who would share my eternal Angelic life with me. God never Saw a life-mate for me, but not everything is possible to See. For example, God didn't See this life when he asked me to fall for the seventh time. There are certain feelings, but no certainty. For example, when I chose to fall, I felt that this time would be when I finally met my life-mate." Jack looked away, embarrassed at the amount of detail he'd told these three people.

"Okay." Tosh said, which caused Jack to look at the three of them, stunned. "Umm, okay?" he asked cautiously.

"Well, what else is there to say?" Owen said, which caused Jack to nod "Okay then. Back to work, oh, and don't tell Gwen. She knows I can't die, but I don't trust her. I would Retcon her in a second, but God says she's got something, a kind of fate, over her, that demands she be a part of Torchwood, for the moment."

Everyone nodded and then returned to their respective workstations.

"Ianto, my office, please. Tosh, wipe the conversation from the CCTV, I want no risk of Gwen stumbling on it."

Jack then entered his office and sat behind the desk. Ianto followed, and left the door partially ajar. "You wanted something, Sir?" he asked.

"I'm promoting you, Ianto Jones. You are now my Second. I want you to continue working mostly from the Hub though, so that if something – **anything** – happens to me, you will be ready to take over. I'll inform the rest of the team tomorrow, but I needed to tell you first."

"What do you expect to happen to you, Sir?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure Tosh, at least, told you that I travelled with the Doctor. If he turns up, or at least, a regeneration of him I can interact with, I will follow him. I need to know if he can make me mortal again. The pain of being kept away from Home, it is indescribable. Especially the first time I resurrected. I was almost home, before I got pulled back and woke among dalek dust, with the TARDIS disappearing. If, _**when**_ he gets here, I have no choice, I need answers, and God constantly tells me to wait for the Doc. I can't leave you all unprepared. Not this Torchwood team. You're all too special for me.

"Also, I've told you about Flat Holm and all my other bits and bobs, so I'm going to put your name on all of the paperwork, beside mine, so that you can access everything whilst I'm away."

"You, umm, you will come back?"

"I…I…" Jack said before seeing Ianto's face begin to fall behind his stoic professional mask, so he said impulsively "I will come back, if you want me to."

"I…I…I…" Ianto blushed "I think we all will want you back. You _are_ Torchwood. It's your ideals and time and effort."

Jack nodded and said "Okay, Ianto. Now, back to work." So Ianto stood and left Jack alone.

* * *

That night, sat on the roof of the Millennium Building, Jack meditated, listening for God. _Well?_ He asked as soon as he felt God's presence in his mind.

_Welcome, brother._ God said._ You have become something __**more**__ than an Arch-Angel. You have been Blessed by the Multiverse, and have become another type of… well, best way of putting it, is that you've become like me._

"Like you?" Jack asked aloud, due to his confusion.

_Well, think about how Home is structured. Me, then my Arch-Angels, then the Angels, then the souls. All my siblings have a similar structure over their domain. This, this reality and Torchwood has become your domain, although you won't command instant respect from all the people who make up your souls. Your Angels will change; die; become mine. Any you wish to keep, you must make into your Arch-Angels. To do that, give them a single, complete blood transfusion. I will still be here for you, as you will forever remain my son, and when you're no longer needed here, you will return Home, and take up your place as my first Arch-Angel once more. All your chosen Arch-Angels will return with you, and they will become my Arch-Angels, but you will still all remain different. You're wings for example. Your wings will be the only ones to contain gold. Your Arch-Angel's wings will be the colours of their eyes, flecked with white and silver. When your Angels come here and therein gain their Angelic form, their wings will be white with feathers the colour of their eyes flecked through._

_Another thing, only you and your Arch-Angels can take your true Angelic form in the Multiverse. Your Angels will not receive their true form until they come Home. _God said.

"Who do I tell?" Jack whispered.

_Whoever you want, whoever you trust._

Jack nodded and said "I've got to think about this."

* * *

**A/N****: I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Just going to reiterate: I hold the belief that God has no gender. Sure, God could chose to make Himself a male for a time, but then change Herself to female when She got bored, or even become It, or Shim, and that would be really confusing and difficult to follow, so I just refer to God as God, or a collective whenever necessary to refer to God and other people collectively.**

**ANYWAY, Please review, and I'll post the next chapter when it's written.**

**TTFN and DFTBA x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Torchwood, Doctor Who, God, or anything that is publicly recognised.**

**A/N****: - Well, this is the second chapter of Earth Angels Season One.**

**- NO LISA present whatsoever**

**- No Janto in this chapter, but it is hinted at. There is some slight Gwen-bashing, a hint of Doctor-bashing (it's mostly angst driven).**

**- Enjoy!**

* * *

**Earth Angels: Day One**

Jack had to call the team in, he was good with a lot of tech, especially alien tech, but Tosh's cannibalised computers had always confused him, what with their being both advanced and primitive at the same time.

"There seems to be a meteor-like object headed to Earth, better get there before UNIT, Jack." Tosh called.

"Okay then, gear up guys. Ianto, stay at the Hub to coordinate. We need to have that team meeting, later."

"You may need to call Gwen in, Jack. Especially if you have to deal with both UNIT and the police." Ianto suggested as he helped Jack into his greatcoat.

Jack nodded and said "Do it." He then raced out, and Tosh and Owen jumped into the SUV with all their equipment.

Three minutes of driving later, Ianto spoke over the comm.s "She's on her way to the site, apparently it interrupted a romantic meal with her boyfriend. Be careful, Jack, this is her first day, and none of us trust her." Silently, Jack nodded as he drove.

The SUV had passed Gwen on their way to the site, so Jack had stopped and let Gwen hop in.

* * *

It was an unmitigated disaster: The gas had escaped in to the atmosphere, and from the very small amount of readings taken by Tosh as it flew away, it was a sentient, gaseous being, and Gwen let it lose on the world. Damn her, damn Owen, and damn himself. He knew they shouldn't have been tossing tools around, but they both had perfect aims and Gwen should have understood that it came from practice. Also, they hadn't thrown a single sharp edged tool. And **now**, the newbie he wished he didn't have to have hired simply _**would not **_stop apologising. Seriously, the self pity was pathetic and annoying and just down right frustrating. Couldn't she see it wasn't helping? **And** it looked like it was giving poor Tosh a headache, which was extremely difficult to do, considering the amount of time she spent staring at a computer screen without glasses.

Jack sighed heavily, causing another string of apologies, and, to try and shut her up, he said over the comm.s "Ianto, any news in yet?"

In the background, he could hear Myfanwy's squawk as the rarely used fax machine began to hum. _"You're in luck, sir."_ Ianto replied as the machine quieted. _"A nightclub just called in a…well, a possible murder. Apparently the man was turned into a pile of ashes. It was only by luck that it was spotted as quickly as it was. You'd better get there quickly. I'm sending the address to the SatNav."_

"Thanks Ianto." Jack said before turning the comm.s to mute. "Okay, we're going to take samples of the ash, and commandeer all copies of the CCTV. Tosh, I want you to ensure this stays off the internet, and out of the news. Owen, you'll be with me, and Gwen, just…just stay with me too."

Gwen opened her mouth to protest, but Owen beat her to it "What about the stupid coppers, Jack. They'll be all over the scene, like a Welshman over sheep."

Jack rolled his eyes and said "You really shouldn't stereotype nationalities, especially when you live in the country you're stereotyping, and when a hot, young Welshman can hear you over your comm.s, considering you forgot to mute it. I do believe I foresee much decaf. in your future, young Harper."

"Oh shit!" Owen said, "I swear, it was a joke, Ianto. I'm sorry, but please, whatever you do, don't put me on decaf. I don't care if you decide to spit in it, or change the amount of sugar and milk you put in it, but whatever you do, _please do not put me on decaf.!_" He begged.

"_What would you give me?"_ Ianto asked maliciously.

"Anything, name your price!"

"_Feed and clean out Janet and the Hoix for one month."_

"You'd put me on Weevil duty for a month? Deal!"

Gwen watched the exchange with wide-eyed confusion, and Jack could see that she didn't realise how important Ianto was, to both himself and the team. _I mean, sure, we're not together yet, but I hope one day, we will be._ He thought, and he could feel God's silent assurance and joy at his determination.

* * *

From the time they got to the nightclub, to the minute Jack was stood at an impasse with Carys, everything seemed to go at quadruple speed. "Please," Jack begged both the alien and the girl, "please, I'll let you go, just give me the hand. Carefully give me the hand, then you'll be free to leave."

Jack's eyes flashed minutely with relief as Ianto sidled up behind Carys and said "Would you like me to do any attacking, sir?"

"That won't be necessary, Ianto. Just open the door for her, please." Ianto, thankfully, did as asked, and Jack felt a deep relief, before his heart leapt into his throat as she threw the hand. He watched as it arched and he instinctively moved, trying to catch it before the jar smashed. His fingers brushed it but it smashed on the floor before he could stop it. With a cry, he allowed his trajectory to let him fall to the floor, and he lifted the still moving hand and cradled it to his chest, stroking it gently as he whispered to it "Don't worry, you're okay, I'll get you back into something safe, you'll be just fine."

"Sir, she's gone." Ianto said, causing Jack to sigh.

Then Gwen arrived, huffing and puffing, saying "Where is she? What happened?"

"She's gone." Jack stated.

"What!? GONE!? What do you mean, _gone_? What happened?" she screamed.

"Exactly what I said, she had something more important, and she threatened to destroy it if I didn't let her go. I chose to let her go."

"More important!? More important than a teenage girl!?" Gwen stuttered angrily.

Jack sighed exhaustedly and said "Yes, more important than a single teenage girl. More important than you, even."

Gwen began to splutter in outrage, so Jack sent her a black look and walked away, still cradling the Doctor's severed hand.

* * *

Jack knew it would be Tosh who found Carys, no matter the 'profiling' Gwen had done, making their board a mess, and wasting paper – both of which would push more of Ianto's ire onto him, and make it yet more difficult for him to ask his Second on a date.

The multiple piles of ash made Jack feel slightly guilty, but he had made his choice at the Hub, and now he had to deal with the consequences.

Finding Carys nearly dead hadn't been a pleasant experience, so he'd kissed some of his extra life force away, to give her some extra strength whilst they figured out how to save her. Trust Gwen to then be bloody self-sacrificing. At least Jack had been able to amuse himself by all the possible scenarios in which they couldn't save Gwen in time, or even allow her to build up her strength with a Jack-kiss. Jack had almost visibly and audibly sighed in sadness and disappointment as he threw the containment field beneath the gas. It was pure luck the power lasted until after the gas had died. So, overall, one heck of a crappy day, but at least he could have a Ianto-coffee before going to meditate.

* * *

**A/N****: I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, and I'll post the next chapter when it's written.**

**TTFN and DFTBA x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Torchwood, Doctor Who, God, or anything that is publicly recognised.**

**A/N****: - Well, this is the third chapter of Earth Angels Season One, I've decided to skip Ghost Machine, and this is basically this AU's version of Cyberwoman, except it's not.**

**- NO LISA present whatsoever**

**- No Janto in this chapter, but it is hinted at. There is some slight Gwen-bashing, a hint of Doctor-bashing (it's mostly angst driven).**

**- Enjoy!**

* * *

**Earth Angels: Ianto's twin**

It was a week before Jack had time to tell the team of Ianto's promotion, and he'd been extremely amused to watch Gwen 'go goldfish' and gape in shock. "But…I…I thought…" She'd said, and Owen, ever the snark, had said "What, Gwen, that since you were Suzie's replacement, you were second in command. To be honest, you don't even qualify to replace Suzie, let alone be second in command of the entire Torchwood Institute, who's rules you haven't even learnt yet."

Gwen had flushed bright red, much to Jack's secret pleasure, and Jack had said "Ianto is the longest serving Torchwood employee, excluding myself and Archie, and Archie's too crazy and too in Scotland to be my Second, hence Ianto."

"But, he's not even field-trained, is he?" She argued back, causing both Tosh and Ianto to roll their eyes, and Jack and Owen to snort.

"Ianto is the second best shot it the entire institute. And he's only second best because I've had years of practice. Also, he's got the second biggest Weevil tally, again, only because I've been around so long. Ianto is the best damned operative this institute has had since it was first created. He has an eidetic memory, has managed to organise an archive that hasn't been touched since 1912. He is also a better hacker than Toshiko. Having him around is the equivalent of having fifteen thousand of you, and a damn site less exhausting." Jack ranted as he realised she wasn't going to give up. He glanced apologetically at Ianto, who had gotten steadily redder and less comfortable.

Tosh and Owen grinned slyly to each other. They knew their Captain was crushing on their resident Welshman big time. They also knew their resident Welshman was crushing on their Captain big time.

* * *

Later on, after leaving Ianto alone in the Hub so he and the rest of the team could have lunch, Jack wondered where it had all gone wrong. He'd seen Ianto walking around the Hub, but he'd not approached Jack, and looking at him, Jack felt as though something was…off about his delightful Welshman. He put the thought out of his mind until the lights began to flicker. Knowing full well that Ianto was afraid of being trapped in dark enclosed spaces (a side effect from Canary Warf), he went hunting his Second. When he arrived in the Archives, Ianto was sat, ignoring the flickering lights, reading through a file. After silently watching him for a while, Jack realised a few things were off. For example, the man before him had hair that was slightly longer than Ianto's, causing it to curl around his neck and ears in an almost innocent manner. Also, the suit hung off his frame, as though he'd lost a lot of weight over a short amount of time; his Ianto fitted his suits perfectly, and they molded around his figure, rather than hang off it limply. Also, the lack of fear shown towards the flickering lights gave the game away. Finally, after assessing the differences, Jack spoke "Hey, Yan, could you come up stairs and give me a hand with some paperwork, please?"

The Ianto-impostor nodded and Jack led him to the main area of the Hub, before tapping three bleeps out on the comm.s device in his ear. Suddenly, he drew his gun, and pointed it at the impostor, and his gun was joined by those of Tosh, Owen and Gwen. "Who are you, and what have you done with Ianto Jones?"

The man said "I don't know what you're talking about, Jack, I am Ianto Jones."

"Well, if I hadn't known for certain before, I definitely know now. Ianto has never called me Jack at work, and he certainly wouldn't try for such familiarity in this sort of situation, now I'll ask only one more time before I get truly angry: Where. Is. Ianto. Jones?"

The man said "I am Iant…"

"You are not Ianto Jones. You look and sound like him, but you smell, act and even _feel_ different. And as you didn't answer truthfully, I have no regrets in doing this…" he said as he drew Ianto's stun gun from his pocket and shot the volts into the impostor's chest. "Take him to the interrogation room. Then prepare Janet. We'll scare our answers from him if necessary."

Jack left his team to it, and he began a scan of the Hub, looking for extra life forms. He found two life signatures, both weak, three levels down. "Gwen, with me. Tosh, help Owen." Jack called as he dashed towards the signatures.

* * *

Arriving at the door to the room that was emitting the life signatures, Jack froze for a split second – he'd seen, when he'd first started at Torchwood, the torture of a young man who had been pulled through the rift from a different time. Shaking off his flashback, Jack unlocked the door and pushed it open. He stepped through first, and saw Ianto, unconscious, in the corner, and a medical bed with a man identical to Ianto on the bed, surrounded by a type of force field. Jack blinked. _Three Iantos?_ He asked God.

_Ianto's twin is on the bed, and the 'Ianto' you saw upstairs is a shape-shifter, and Ianto's sister-in-law._

_Some family. What's wrong with Gareth?_

_Ask Ianto._ God said cryptically, and just as Jack was about to demand answers, Ianto began to stir. "Jack… Kat…Gareth. Is Gareth okay?"

"I don't know; what's wrong with him?"

"Alien parasite, like…"

Jack nodded, understanding. "Why not call us in?"

"I was about to when… oh, Kat."

"I assume Kat is your sister-in-law." Ianto nodded, so Jack continued "she's in the interrogation room. I stunned her. Sorry." Jack's apology lacked any remorse, and he knew Ianto had noticed, so he explained "she tried to impersonate you, and refused to tell me the truth as to where you were, and who she was. I was worried so I stunned her and told Owen to prepare Janet."

Ianto snorted, the groaned. "Only you, Jack. But as long as she wasn't permanently injured; I'm sure Gareth would kill you a couple of times for that, when…"

"When Owen gets that thing out of him." Jack completed.

"Are you…"

"Sure? I am not going to let your twin die because his wife hurt you and lied to me, although I may scare her with Janet a little before I tell her Owen will operate."

Ianto smirked and said "Well, I can go along with that: She did hit me after all."

* * *

Hours later, Owen exited the Autopsy Bay and said "He may not be able to walk, due to where the parasite was attached, but hopefully, if he makes it through tonight, he'll live."

Tears of relief trickled down Ianto's face, and he said "Thank you, so much." Owen nodded before returning to the Autopsy Bay to write up the operation and grab a nap on one of the beds.

Drawing in a deep breath, Ianto turned to Jack, who nodded and lead him to the interrogation room.

"Ianto!" The now-woman jumped up from the only seat. "Is Gareth…?"

"Owen's just finished operating on him, Kat. It would have been safer to do so earlier. Because you refused to let me ask my friends for help, he may never walk again.

"Also, I almost lost the trust of my team. In this sort of job, that could have gotten me killed. Why didn't you trust me to do the right thing? He's my _twin_ for goodness sakes!"

Kat's gold-green eyes welled with tears and she said "Torchwood killed my Papa, Ianto. I couldn't trust them."

Jack then stepped into the room, causing Kat to look afraid. "I remember you now. You were the little humanoid girl I saved. The Torchwood team back then found out your father was killing humans, especially children, to feed his nardoz*. We had to put a stop to him. I found you hiding in the cave, when my colleagues sent me in to check it was clear."

"You…you told me to stay hidden, then…"

"I went back for you, and took you to one of my safe-haven orphanages. You were humanoid enough to blend in, and I kept an eye on you, covered up whenever you had to go to the doctors. I was also at your graduation, last year."

"You've been there, throughout my life?"

"Yep. I try to keep in contact with everyone I help, or at least, I watch over them. Some I watch closely: that's normally the delicate, or the young. Others I let go almost immediately, and they're likely the people from the future, who understand how to blend in, in different times, places, even worlds. You were a special case, and I watched you closely until you left school. You went to Uni, and I kept tabs on you, but only checked up on you three times a year."

Ianto watched and listened to the exchange with awe. Now he understood how a man like Jack, who had so much time on his hands, could allow the Archives to fall into disrepair. He was so busy, ensuring his rift-refugees were safe, he hadn't had time. _That's different, now,_ Ianto thought with a small smile, _Jack's got me and Tosh and Owen now. And we'll all help. He doesn't have to try and do it alone._

* * *

**A/N****: I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, and I'll post the next chapter when it's written.**

*** a nardoz is like a horse, except larger, and more…well…vicious. They also (obviously) eat meat, and prefer tender meat, such as young.**

**TTFN and DFTBA x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Torchwood, Doctor Who, God, or anything that is publicly recognised.**

**A/N****: - Well, this is the fourth chapter of Earth Angels Season One**

**- NO LISA present whatsoever**

**- No Janto in this chapter, but it is hinted at. There is some slight Gwen-bashing, a hint of Doctor-bashing (it's mostly angst driven).**

**- Enjoy!**

* * *

**Earth Angels: Small Worlds**

Jack hugged Gareth and Kat as they finally left the confines of the Hub. Gareth was being moved to a proper hospital so he could receive physiotherapy, and not be totally reliant upon Kat and the Torchwood team.

"It was nice to meet you, Gareth, and good seeing you, Kat. Maybe, when you're out of hospital, we can all meet up at the pub for a drink?" Jack said with a smile.

"Yeah, maybe now I know about Torchwood, I'll get to see Ianto more often."

"I wouldn't count on it." Ianto said wryly as he embraced his twin and sister-in-law. "But I'll definitely see you in two weeks."

"Ah, yes, Mam's birthday." Gareth stated before adding gleefully "Maybe you should ask Tosh to accompany you. She's very pretty, and I'm sure you'll make Mam's year."

Ianto paled as he said forcefully "No, she'll be planning a wedding the moment she sets eyes on us. You may have married early to please her, but that doesn't mean I will."

Gareth laughed, his blue eyes flashing, and Tosh put a mock hurt expression on as she said "Am I not good enough for you, Ianto?"

Ianto blushed, causing all in the room to laugh as Jack sent the lift up. Ianto stood beside his brother's wheelchair and sent a small smile of thanks to Jack, who acknowledged it with a slight tip of his head.

* * *

Jack went back to his office and began writing reports, only looking up briefly as each team member trickled in to say goodbye. He was up all night, planning relocations for several of his alien families, who had people sniffing around them, wondering, no doubt, if they were just very strange, or there was something 'unnatural' going on.

Pausing to rub his eyes, Jack realised someone was in the Hub with him. He packed away his papers and ruffled his appearance slightly (no one knew he rarely slept) before he crept into the main area of the Hub. Ianto sat at Tosh's desk, tapping away at her computer with a frown.

Jack slid behind Ianto and, placing a hand on Ianto's broad shoulder, said "I thought you were going to stay on holiday for a week?"

"I was, sir." Ianto replied, not taking his eyes from the computer screen, nor jumping at Jack's presence. "But something's been bugging me: The weather patterns are odd at for this time of year, and seem to be increasing the pace of change." Jack watched over his shoulder as Ianto played the weather model again.

"Well, we have a small problem." Jack said with a grimace.

"Only a small problem, sir?" Ianto asked sardonically.

"At the moment. It will grow larger and larger until they get what they want."

"They, sir?" Ianto queried, not able to follow Jack's logic.

"Tomorrow, come with me to see an old friend, then I'll be able to explain properly." Jack drew in a deep breath before saying "For now, though, Ianto, go home and get some sleep. You'll need it before this is over."

* * *

_Oh, how right Jack had been_ Ianto thought as he watched Jack let go of Jasmine. He was exhausted: the entire team was. _Maybe that's why the others can't see that Jack had no choice: it was either let Jasmine go, or allow the Fey to tear the world apart and take her forcefully._ Ianto realised Jack would need some comfort, having just lost Estelle, and some of his team's trust, so when they made it back to the Hub, and Jack tiredly sent everyone home, Ianto approached his office with a bottle of good whiskey and two glasses.

"I thought you'd have gone home, Ianto." Jack said as Ianto knocked and entered his office.

"I changed my mind. You need me more than I need sleep, at the moment." He paused to let that suggestion sink in. "Plus, I don't know another time best suited for good whiskey. We can drink to Estelle's memory."

Jack smiled sadly and said "She liked you, you know. You were the first person I'd taken with me whilst visiting her."

"And she loved you, Jack."

"I know. She loved me even when I turned up on her doorstep twenty years later, with no change in my appearance but hair and clothing styles."

"You know she knew who you were?"

"Yeah." Jack said with a sigh. "I know. I've known she figured it out that first time, but I never explained, other than to say I was her Jack's son. And she never asked."

A morose silence filled the room, to be broken by Ianto as he raised his glass and said "Well, then. To Estelle, who was so beautiful, she captured the heart on an angel."

Jack smiled and said "To Estelle" before drinking. He then said to Ianto, "You know, she only borrowed my heart, and she gave most of it back, when I left her."

Ianto nodded and said "You await your life-mate, and no one will hold your heart forever except that person." Jack nodded with a smile, so Ianto proceeded "Do you know what it feels like, when you find them?"

"My siblings tell me it's like the sun dims whenever their mate is gone from their side; like their hearts are brimming with joy and love when they're near. They say that whenever they see their mate, the room grows brighter, their hearts grow lighter and they can breathe easier, just because their mate is there, with them. They said the best part is that they feel…" Jack paused, paling before he whispered, almost to himself "…cherished."

Ianto blushed and nodded before finishing his drink. "Will you be okay, sir?" Jack nodded, so Ianto said awkwardly "Well, I'll go home, then, sir, need to rest before the camping trip."

Jack nodded once more, and as Ianto left, Jack blinked and called out sincerely "Thank you so much, Ianto: For everything."

With a blush and a nod, Ianto left.

* * *

_Is she safe?_ Jack asked later on.

_She is: safe and happy. She's a wonderful angel, Nurya. And she found her mate. _God paused, and silence reigned for a few moments before God continued. _Tomorrow's going to be hard for you all. And look after Ianto and Toshiko. They'll both need it._

_You didn't tell me._ Jack stated accusingly.

_I couldn't. You had to figure it out for yourself._ God sighed. _I'm sorry, my son._

Jack nodded before he bid God goodnight and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N****: I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, and I'll post the next chapter when it's written.**

**TTFN and DFTBA x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Torchwood, Doctor Who, God, or anything that is publicly recognised.**

**A/N****: - Well, this is the fifth chapter of Earth Angels Season One**

**- NO LISA present whatsoever**

**- No Janto in this chapter, but it is hinted at. There is some slight Gwen-bashing, a hint of Doctor-bashing (it's mostly angst driven).**

**- Enjoy!**

* * *

**Earth Angels: Countrycide**

Ianto, Tosh and Owen arrived early the next day, and Jack decided to tell them the truth. He called them to his office, knowing there would be no sound recorded, and said "I found out why my wings have changed."

"Well, don't keep us in suspense." Owen said caustically.

"God told me I've become more. I'm this reality's version of God. God's siblings each have their own level of reality, in which they fight against the Enemy. Here, in this basic reality, God still has control, but I'm…" he paused, trying to explain a concept that confused even him, "the head of the hierarchy here, on Earth. I'm the head of the human hierarchy."

"So you will have Archangels and Angels too?"

Jack smiled gratefully at Tosh as he answered her "Yes. God's told me how to choose them. All of you, Gwen included, apparently, are my Angels. The team are my Angels: the special ones I choose will become my Archangels. The rest of humanity are my souls; lost and complete alike."

Everyone stared at Jack as they processed the information. Owen said "So, you're a demi-god." He grinned "Neat!"

Ianto rolled his eyes as Tosh giggled. The awkward silence broken, Jack clapped his hands and said "Well, let's get ready to go camping, people. Ianto, if you'd stay behind, please."

Owen and Tosh filed out, and Jack closed the door after them. He faced Ianto and, blushing, said "I was wondering…umm, would you like to get dinner with me, after this?"

Ianto blinked in surprise. "Are you asking me on a date, sir?"

"Umm, if you're interested?" Jack said, looking sincerely into Ianto's eyes.

A red blush spread across Ianto's cheeks as he said "Umm, okay."

Jack breathed a sigh of relief and said "Okay. Good, then." He then stopped and stared at Ianto.

Ianto stared back, unable to break eye contact. Jack blinked, and Ianto said nervously "I'd better go: work to do." Before he left with a relieved and ecstatic Jack watching him flee.

* * *

"So…" Gwen said with a malicious grin, "who was your last snog?"

"Snog?" Owen snorted. "Who says snog anymore?"

Tosh and Ianto exchanged worried-amused glances as Gwen declared "Mine was Rhys."

With a sigh, Owen said "Some nameless blonde. She was hot, for a thirty year old alcoholic."

Blushing, Tosh said "Owen."

Owen scoffed "In your dreams, maybe."

"It was Christmas Eve: I had mistletoe."

Jack could see the question on Owen's lips, so he said quickly "Are we including alien life-forms?"

"Eww, I really don't want to know, Captain." Owen said.

"What? You can have some great fun with aliens: especially ones with tentacles." He paused with a lewd grin as the team all shuddered. "Did I tell you about the…"

"Jack!" Owen exclaimed "We really don't need to know: there are ladies present."

Jack pouted before shrugging "Twenty-first century: you're all so frigid. Although, I know a guy who'd go for a nice poodle. Never wanted to go there, myself. I prefer consenting partners."

"Yeah, because as though anyone could say no to you." Tosh grumbled, to which Jack grinned, puffing out his chest.

"What about you, Ianto?" Gwen said overly sweetly.

Ianto blushed and said "Do I have to answer."

"Yes, tea-boy." Owen declared. "We've all answered."

"Well, actually, Jack didn't. He just asked if you included alien life-forms." Ianto said pedantically.

"Yeah, well, he's Jack. He's our leader. For all we know, he could claim he's snogged God, and we could do nothing prove or disprove it."

Jack smirked "I did."

Tosh, Owen and Ianto stared at him in shock, as Gwen scoffed "I didn't know you believed in the old bullshit of the Almighty God, Jack."

Owen threw a warning glance at Jack before he said "I'm going to get some firewood. Want to come, Gwen?"

"Yeah, it's getting boring here, anyway." She replied.

After they'd left, Jack raised an eyebrow to Ianto and said "Well, your last snog was…?"

"No one." Jack looked puzzled so Ianto whispered, looking at the ground "I've been waiting."

Jack paled as he thought of all his trysts as he waited to meet Ianto. _I hope he doesn't hold them against me._ He said to himself. He felt a promising touch on his mind, and relaxed.

"Who was yours, really, Jack?" Tosh asked.

Jack paused, long enough that they gave up on him answering, before he said in a dead tone. "Lucia Moretti… in 1970."

Ianto looked up in surprise. "Why?"

"I married her in 1966. We had a daughter in 1967. She stole our daughter in 1970, when I'd been sent to Scotland. I kissed her goodbye and she disappeared with my daughter. Apparently, she saw me die, then return to life. I found Alice, and watched over her. We now have a tenuous relationship." He replied honestly, hoping Ianto would see his honesty and trust. "Please, don't tell Gwen or Owen, I don't…"

Jack was stopped mid-sentence by Gwen's scream. Grabbing their guns, the three charged to the rescue.

* * *

The countryside trip proved to be a resounding disaster: Gwen shot; Ianto and Tosh captured; Ianto beaten and almost killed; and humans…**humans**, behind it all. _I could understand aliens – or, rather, some species of aliens – but __**humans**__! _Jack said to God.

_Remember your children, Jack: they, too, were killed by a human. Humans have drives that can sometimes be animalistic. This sort of thing happens when the Enemy moves within them: those drives are increased and perverted._ God replied before saying _Now, you must go to your mate – he needs you._

Jack nodded before brushing past Gwen, who'd been approaching him because she'd wanted to 'understand'.

"Jack…" Gwen called.

"No, Gwen. You can't talk to them. You're going to drop it. Just let it go and move on." Jack said over his shoulder as he walked purposefully towards Ianto, who was receiving treatment in the back of the SUV.

"But…" Gwen argued angrily.

Jack spun around and glared at her. "I said **no**, Gwen. I'm not going there. We'll let the police have them. If you want to understand, I'm positive you'll be able to read many a psychological study paper on the village. Now let the police take them to rot in whichever hellhole of a prison or mental institution they get taken to."

He then carried on to Ianto, ignoring her feeble protests. "Are you okay?" Jack asked softly as he came to a stop beside Owen.

"Yeah." Ianto said. "I will be as soon as Owen stops stabbing me."

"He is so **not** okay." Owen said with annoyance, and continued as Ianto opened his mouth to protest. "Three broken ribs, seven fractured; one concussion; a broken nose; two bruised eyes; a fractured wrist; and a split lip. He can't stay on his own for a week, and he' definitely not coming into work for two."

As Ianto began once more to protest, Owen stated authoritatively "Doctor's Orders."

"And add the boss's and your demi-god's orders to that." Jack said decisively.

Ianto sighed and nodded before saying "Well, then, who do I stay with?"

"Umm, hello, you have a sister and a twin brother: not to mention your parents." Owen said.

"You really think I could go to my parents or sister in this condition." Ianto said with a half-raised eyebrow – even that little movement caused him pain.

"What about Gareth and Kat?" Owen asked.

"Owen, they're currently in Manchester, getting medical treatment after the alien parasite."

"Oh, yeah." Owen said, stumped.

I'll take him home, to his, and have the nightshift. You and Tosh can rotate shifts during the day, so we have one of you in the Hub, and the other with Ianto, at all times."

"Well, Gwen won't be in for a week, so it is workable. If you need anything, call me." Owen said with an air of finality. Jack nodded before gesturing for Ianto to hop in the front of the SUV.

"We're out of here, guys!" Jack called, and a pissed of Gwen, exhausted Tosh and frowning Owen climbed into the back.

"Why's tea-boy in the front?" Owen grumbled.

"Because he's the most injured and I don't want you guys shoving into him as I turn the corners."

"You could just slow down." Owen retorted.

"Where's the fun in that?" Jack grinned.

* * *

**A/N****: I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, and I'll post the next chapter when it's written.**

**BTW, I didn't go into the episode in that much depth, because I didn't really want to change the main body of the episode – simply, change a couple of little things – and also, because I really didn't want to go into Ianto-torture. I don't like hurting Yan: he's special. (I don't like hurting Jack either, but it needs to be done sometimes)**

**As this is a special time for Jack (i.e. the time his death as Jesus is celebrated) I'm going to update with some side-fluff sort of thing today (if I've finished it in time), tomorrow and Sunday.**

**TTFN and DFTBA x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Torchwood, Doctor Who, God, or anything that is publicly recognised.**

**A/N****: - Well, this is the sixth chapter of Earth Angels Season One, I've decided to do a 3 part Easter special.**

**- NO LISA present whatsoever**

**- No Janto in this chapter, but it is hinted at (if you squint). There is some slight Gwen-bashing, a hint of Doctor-bashing (it's mostly angst driven).**

**- Enjoy!**

* * *

**Earth Angels: Good Friday**

Jack stood in the shade, in front of St. Joseph's Church. He hadn't meant to come: he'd been resisting standing out in front of a Church during this time for over a century. His Elizabeth had never understood his reticence, but she accepted it. Jack sighed as he thought about Elizabeth. She'd been beautiful, as had their children. Stepping from the shade, Jack was about to walk away when a voice called out "Can I help you?"

"Sorry, Father…?" Jack said politely, although he'd rather be talking to someone else.

"Umm, Ambrose. Father Ambrose at your service."

Jack smiled flirtily "Captain Jack Harkness; nice to meet you."

Father Ambrose nodded before saying "You looked a little lost. Did you need any help."

"No, I was just thinking about... my past."

"Well, we're having our Good Friday Service in half an hour, if you'd like to join us. If you want to make your peace with your past, it may help."

"Don't you mean make my peace with God?" Jack said with barely hidden scoff.

"No." Father Ambrose stated calmly. "I mean what I said. You make your peace with yourself, and God will accept you. He's already forgiven you: That's what our service this afternoon is about. We are reminding our parishioners that God's son died so that our sins were forgiven. He died, utterly sinless in himself, and with him, our sins were destroyed from all ledgers. We all are forgiven by God for everything we do. However, we need to be able to forgive ourselves for what we do, and forgive others for what they do to us, if we wish to attain peace in Heaven with God." The priest's words came out more and more passionately as his rant grew.

Jack watched in shocked bemusement, and he could feel God's approval for his holy servant's beliefs.

Father Ambrose coughed nervously and said "Umm, sorry. I normally have philosophers discussing this with me, and although _they_ are the philosophers, they're not willing to accept that all that is needed for forgiveness is a conscience and love. I feel like I'm sometimes talking to a brick wall."

Jack smiled brightly: He liked this priest, and would like to see what the service was like. "I'll accept your invitation, Father. You have some very interesting ideas; would we be able to get a coffee later, to talk some more?"

"I'll need to be here as I've got a Stations of the Cross Prayer Meeting at six pm, but I'm sure it'll be okay if we have a cup of tea in the Presbytery."

"It's 2:30, do you really think we'll be talking for that long?" Jack asked, confused.

"Well, this Service lasts for about an hour and a half. Then I've got to farewell and thank my parishioners. After that, I've got to help my Servers finish cleaning up, and thank them. Then I've got to change from my robes. That means I won't be free until five-ish."

Jack nodded before he asked "You have a belief that says that you're forgiven by God, no matter what, so why do you follow all the pomp and circumstance that comes with most Christian faiths…most faiths full stop?"

"I think…" Father Ambrose said, pausing then continuing thoughtfully, "...you'll have to wait until after the service for a proper answer, but because, for me, it feels…right. Some of the services don't feel like that, but this one, at least, does."

Jack blinked then said "I'll be in inside a minute: I've got to call some friends and tell them they're on alert, as I'm busy today." Father Ambrose raised a questioning eyebrow, so Jack said with a smile "I'll tell you after you explain."

* * *

Jack stood at the back for the entire service, not going to kiss the feet of the crucifix, or to receive the Eucharist. He added his voice to the choir of Welsh boys, girls, men and women; his accent standing out even as it blended in. He considered the priest's abasement with barely concealed dislike and embarrassment: These people were meant to be called by God, and although they weren't meant to raise themselves above the general populous, they were not meant to show such…such shame… cowardice… fear… of God, and of his past incarnation.

The kissing of the feet made him shiver in disgust. People actually kissed a very poor model of his feet. He felt his lip curl: why couldn't they kiss his forehead, showing love, at least. Why his feet? That only suggested reverence bordering on outright worship.

An amused chuckle sounded in his head _You should probably get used to worship, Nurya, considering you are a god now._

_Demi-god_ Jack corrected absently.

_Semantics; technically you are a god…you just won't accept you have changed completely. And, about the feet and the rituals: these people kiss the feet, as they believe it all they are worthy of doing, and they like the rituals, as they provide comfort and familiarity. Most of them are simply not ready to accept what Father Ambrose has._

_But it's embarrassing._ Jack complained.

_Only to you, my son. Now watch and learn._ God replied as though chastising a two year old.

So Jack watched: watched as people, at the end, went to the cross and, genuflecting, whispered their thanks to Jesus and God for their sacrifice; watched as most of them thanked Father Ambrose for his guidance; watched as Father Ambrose thanked them for their attendance and continuing beliefs. And he suddenly came to the realisation that the work he and God had done, all those centuries ago, was slowly, in a round-about-way, turning into what God had planned. With the help of priests like Father Ambrose, the Church could change…_would_ change into what it was meant to be: a place where people went to think, and to understand their sins and forgive themselves. A place where they could see that something that had been done to them by someone else was also forgivable. For all actions, if one feels true remorse, are forgivable, so long as you can forgive the sins. You, and not God.

* * *

Jack smiled as Father Ambrose placed two cups of tea on the table. "So, my explanation…" the Father said as he sank gratefully into the seat.

"I don't think it's needed, Father." Jack said softly. "During the service, I think I figured it out."

"Maybe you could explain it to me then?"

"You…you feel at peace, following your rituals. You feel closer to God, as the rituals span through the ages, to as far back as Jesus' time. At the heart of most of your rituals is the consecration, and that was the one ritual Jesus gave his people."

"And this service, Captain Harkness?"

"This service reminds you of what God and Jesus sacrificed to give hope and forgiveness to all who were truly remorseful for their actions. The service reminds you that God's own son can be brought low, and that to understand the pain and humiliation Jesus suffered, we must abase ourselves in all we do. We must be willing to do it publicly and privately."

Father Ambrose beamed "Yes. Most people wouldn't realise the true symbolism surrounding the service. For one, all cloth, except for the purple cloth that covers some of the statues and crucifixes, are removed as an outward sigh of the Church's humility. The second is the abasement of the priests, that shows that the leaders of the community, and therefore the community itself, has humility. The kissing of the feet shows the pure love we all hold for Jesus, as Mary, his mother, kissed his feet as he died. We re-enact the kiss a mother gave her dying son when she couldn't reach his face."

Jack's mind went black, and then sounds and feelings of extreme pain burst through._ He was on the cross once more, and tears of pain poured down his cheeks. He could just make out what his mother was saying, and, looking down – which, like every other movement, no matter how small, was excruciating pain – he introduced her to James, a good friend, who's own mother was long-dead. He told them they were now each others family. Then cool lips touched his feet and he smiled down at her, his smile tender even in his pain…_

"Captain…Captain…Jack!" Father Ambrose called, trying to get his attention.

Jack blinked, realising his eyes were clouded with tears and his face was cold, probably pale.

"Where were you?" The priest asked cautiously.

"In my past." Jack stated before saying "So, a deal was made, and you've completed your side. It's my turn, and even if it seems unbelievable, it's true." He drew a breath before saying "I'm the boss of a secret organisation that deals with…things that are beyond the police. There are only four other members of my team, and one of them is on holiday today. Normally, I'm the one always on call, but its been slow recently, so I've left it to my Second, who'll be on holiday on Sunday."

"If you hadn't told me that as honestly as you did, I would find it easy to disbelieve you. However…"

"I'm too damn believable for my own good." Jack completed with a smirk. Father Ambrose nodded, and Jack said "I'd better go."

"Come back tomorrow. The Vigil Mass starts at 8pm. Maybe there'll be something to discuss after that."

Jack smiled and nodded before leaving, humming to himself.

* * *

**A/N****: I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, and I'll post the next chapter when it's written.**

**Sorry if I seemed to go off on tangents – I did :( – I just couldn't help it as I feel spaced out due to fatigue :(**

**As this is a special time for Jack (i.e. the time his death as Jesus is celebrated) I'm going to update with some more side-fluff sort of thing tomorrow and Sunday.**

**TTFN and DFTBA x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Torchwood, Doctor Who, God, or anything that is publicly recognised.**

**A/N****: - Well, this is the seventh chapter of Earth Angels Season One, I've decided to do a 3 part Easter special.**

**- NO LISA present whatsoever**

**- No Janto in this chapter, but it is hinted at (if you squint). There is some slight Gwen-bashing, a hint of Doctor-bashing (it's mostly angst driven).**

** -Really sorry it's late, I only got in from Church at 11:30, and wanted to go over it once, making sure I got details correct (at least, correct according to my Church in England, which I'm using as a template for St. Joe's which is actually in Cardiff). Again, sorry.**

**- Enjoy!**

* * *

**Earth Angels: Easter Saturday**

Jack was back at the church the next night. He was surprised to find everyone outside with what Father Ambrose referred to as the 'Easter Fire'. Inside, the Church was dark. The only light came from the candles the priests, Deacon and Altar Servers were carrying, and growing as each member of the congregation was passed the flame. It made him smile slightly, as he saw the spreading of the candle light to represent the teachings he had set upon the Earth for God.

The five readings, psalms and prayers bored him. They seemed to be there as a simple reminder to the congregation that God was all-powerful, and all-seeing – although, Jack knew extremely well that he was not all-seeing. Ianto was proof of that. Heck, even he was proof of that. The Gloria was uplifting, as was the lighting of the candles and ringing of the bells.

Then, Jack almost groaned aloud when he realised there was a sixth reading, and a sixth psalm. He began to doze until the poor boy with the incense burner – _Thurifer,_ God whispered – was smoked out once more. The Gospel was boring and inaccurate: Mary Magdalene had in _fact_ been James's wife – he (Jesus) had saved her from a life of enforced prostitution, and James had married her, because she was kind, gentle and actually caring, unlike most of the women in that time – there were also four Marys present, and his Peter (more than a friend – he had never done anything to suggest homosexuality was wrong) had been with his mother and all the other women when they went to the tomb, the morning after Passover.

The baptism, initiation into the faith, and the confirmations were beautiful, but the Mass, overall, took more than two hours, and most of that had been drivel, and complete and utter rubbish. He didn't understand why they had to have four Servers kneeling for five minutes on the wooden steps, for nothing more than decoration.

The mass finished, much to Jack's relief, before eleven (if only just). Jack said a quick goodbye to Father Ambrose, who smiled tiredly and said that they could talk tomorrow about the Masses. Jack almost sighed in audible relief, and, turning his phone on, he managed to answer a call from Ianto.

"Yes?"

"**Weevil: New Zealand Road."** Ianto stated. **"I've been trying to reach you for five minutes; I'm almost there."**

"I'm there, Yan. At the Church."

"**What are you doing at the Church?"** He paused and as Jack was about to answer, said **"Never mind, we'll do the theology talk later. It's headed your way."**

Jack smiled and said "See you soon, Yan" before dashing away calling to Father Ambrose "I'll be here tomorrow for that talk."

"Come to the 10:45 Mass, my son." Father Ambrose called after him, and Jack threw a waving salute over his shoulder to show that he'd heard.

* * *

The weevil was about four houses down from the Church, and digging through the trash.

"I thought all you uglies knew by now: You're not meant to be above street level." Jack said as he pulled out his stun gun from the pocket Ianto ensured it lived in.

"We really need to stop meeting like this." Ianto said sardonically from the opposite side of the weevil.

"Why? I think it's kind of romantic."

"Yeah…" Ianto said with a snort, "…nothing like a good weevil hunt to say I love you."

Jack pouted and asked "What's wrong with weevil hunting?"

"Well…" Ianto said as he dodged the weevil's claws – it had obviously decided he was the lesser threat – "…it's not really very romantic when your partner is maimed and/or killed whilst your on a date."

"So, you don't think weevil hunting's a very good date."

"For normal people." Ianto conceded "With you, though…" he said dodging another flying claw as Jack came in from behind the creature "…it may work. You get to play the dashing hero, and your partner can swoon over your feat."

"Mmm, too many people swoon over my feet at this time of year." Jack said with a straight face.

Rolling his eyes, Ianto said "No, Jack, not F.E.E.T. feet, F.E.A.T. feat."

"I know, just trying to…" he paused to jab the stun gun into the weevil's back, "lighten the situation." He completed with a grin.

Ianto stabbed the sedative into the weevil as Jack pulled the black hood over its head.

"So, would you?" Jack asked, slightly cautiously.

"Would I what, sir?"

"Swoon at my astounding feat?"

Ianto almost grinned, but kept a straight, stoic expression on his face by sheer will alone. "Nope." He replied, purposely popping the 'p'.

Jack pouted as he slung the unconscious weevil over his shoulder and deposited it in the SUV. "Let's get back to the Hub."

"Will you…"

"No." Jack said, grinning. "Not until I know you'll swoon at my feat."

Ianto rolled his eyes, but kept silent. He then bid Jack goodnight, and reminded him not to call and to keep the Hub clean whilst he enjoyed his day off.

* * *

**A/N****: I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, and I'll post the next chapter when it's written.**

**Sorry again, that it's slightly late**

**As this is a special time for Jack (i.e. the time his death as Jesus is celebrated) I'm going to update with some more side-fluff sort of thing today (afternoon-ish time)**

**TTFN and DFTBA x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Torchwood, Doctor Who, God, or anything that is publicly recognised.**

**A/N****: - Well, this is the eighth chapter of Earth Angels Season One, I've decided to do a 4 part Easter special. (Sorry, plot bunnies changed my mind for me).**

**- NO LISA present whatsoever**

**- Janto in this chapter! (Finally!) There is some slight Gwen-bashing, a hint of Doctor-bashing (it's mostly angst driven).**

**- Enjoy!**

* * *

**Earth Angels: Easter Sunday**

Jack crept quietly into the back of the Church fifteen minutes late. They'd had a call out, just after three, and he hadn't been able to escape until twenty minutes ago. The Mass was in full swing, with all the candles lit, and the priests in gold. With a silent sigh, Jack stood in a vacant corner and watched the proceedings.

It seemed to Jack to be just a normal Mass; like those he'd seen on the telly every now and then, as he'd been channel-surfing. The only difference he could see, was that the Creed, which was dutifully recited at every Mass he'd ever seen, was replaced with another renewal of Baptismal Vows. It was quite a long Mass, but lasted for less time than the vigil Mass had, the night before.

Jack slipped out of the Church before the Altar Servers, and stood in the shadows by the door, to wait for everyone to leave. Father Ambrose followed the Servers with who Jack assumed was the Deacon, as two other priests said farewell and thank you to the parishioners.

Jack sighed and waited. Soon, Father Ambrose was at his side with a grin. "I didn't know if you were going to show up."

"Neither did I." Jack replied with a smile – he liked Father Ambrose, and could see them becoming good friends; if only just for the theological debates they could have without fear of airing unacceptable views.

"Well, it's good you did. I've got Easter eggs and wine from a good load of my parishioners, and no one to share them with, if you're at all interested?"

"Chocolate and wine? Why Father, are you asking me on a date?" Jack joked flirtily.

Father Ambrose blushed and said "Ahh, Jack, maybe, if I weren't a man of the cloth."

"Nah, it's all good Father. We'll just chat. I must say, though, that I've never had an Easter egg."

"Oh?"

"Well, my family comes from a place where religion, in the broadest sense of the word, doesn't exist. I think…umm, someone managed to change that, slightly, but still, we never had Easter, so no eggs."

"No eggs?" Father Ambrose said, "What about when you moved here?"

Jack looked pensive and said "There was no one around to really give me one. And recently, I've not really understood their purpose."

Father Ambrose slung an arm around Jack's shoulder and declared "Come with me, my son. We shall enlighten your mind, and discuss our different beliefs."

Jack grinned and said "Oh, Father, I do believe it may be your mind that is enlightened."

"_Jack?"_ An incredulous and delicious Welsh voice said from behind them. Jack span around and stared in surprise and Ianto, who was going bright red under the stares of his family, Jack and Father Ambrose.

"Ianto." Jack said "What are you doing here?"

"I came with my family." Ianto said with a puzzled frown.

"So I can see. Hello Gareth, Kat." Jack said with a smile.

Kat hugged him and said cheerfully "Hi Jack! How are you? I see you've met Father Ambrose. He, Ianto and Gareth used to be close friends. He performed mine and Gareth's wedding."

Jack grinned and said "I had no idea." Both he and Kat looked over to the three now-awkward men, and smirked as their blushes deepened.

Jack smiled and whispered to Kat, around whose waist his arm was still slung "You look positively radiant, Kat, are you keeping it on the hush, or have you told them?"

She blinked and whispered back "On the hush. Gareth doesn't know yet. How…?"

"Your species are very obvious when they're pregnant. The babies grow faster, and the mothers seem to be lit up inside, creating a perpetual glow that most unobservant humans take to be just the light."

"You know. Do you think Ianto does?" She asked worriedly.

Jack looked up at Ianto, who was talking with Gareth, Father Ambrose and an older woman Jack assumed was his mother. Ianto glanced up and met his eyes before subtly nodding before turning his attention back to the conversation. "Yes." He stated simply. "But He won't tell until you're ready. He's good with secrets, is my Yan."

Kat grinned and said "_Your_ Yan?"

Jack blushed and stuttered "I…I…I j…just meant h…h…he's my, umm, friend."

Kat laughed aloud and said "That was more possessive than just a friend is warranted."

Blushing even more, Jack mumbled "Well, hopefully, eventually he'll be more."

Kat did a double take and said "You…you're serious. Jack Harkness, intergalactic playboy wants to settle for Ianto Jones, home-grown straight-as-an-arrow Welsh boy from Cardiff."

"How do you know he's straight. He's never kissed anyone."

"Well, there is the whole 'I'm a macho man that likes beer, rugby and hot women, even if I don't kiss them'."

"Really though, Kat. He's not straight. At least not fully. Just look at those gorgeous suits, and the hair." They both turned to stare at Ianto, who looked up and saw them watching him.

"Mam wants to know if you'd like to join us for Easter dinner?" Ianto asked with a blush.

"I'd love to, but…" He said looking at Father Ambrose, who interrupted with "I've also been invited. We'll bring some eggs and wine, and have a real Easter."

Jack smiled and nodded "Then it would be my pleasure to join you."

"You're over doing it, Jack." Kat whispered as Ianto's blush deepened.

"Please, your mother-in-law will love me, and insist I come again. Which I may, if Ianto doesn't mind: I like you and Gareth, and have a suspicion that I may like the rest of Yan's family, even if they're completely different. Plus, maybe he'll see I can do domestic."

"You like him that much?" She whispered incredulously.

"I love him. He's my soul-mate." Jack stated simply in a whisper.

Kat's gasp drew Gareth and Ianto's attention, and they both leapt to ask her if she was okay, as her face had paled with shock. They followed her stunned eyes to Jack's blushing face and Ianto internally groaned.

"I…I'm okay. Jack j…just told me..." she paused, trying to find a word that wouldn't give anything away; she could see Jack begging her not to say anything, "...some surprising news. I…I probably shouldn't be all that shocked, though." She added as hindsight hit her. _How else had he noticed so quickly that I wasn't Yan?_ She asked herself, calling herself an idiot.

Jack paled and asked, much to the entire group's curiosity. "It's not that obvious, is it."

"Not unless something happened to…" she left it hanging, and Jack realised what she meant. "What do I do?" He whispered, ignoring the plethora of confused glances.

"You tell the truth." Kat stated with an evil grin on her face. "And soon."

Jack nodded and, after taking a few seconds to compose himself, said "So, proper Easter celebrations: What do we do?"

Linking arms with him, Kat said "We go to the parent-in-laws, eat too much delicious food, courtesy of Gareth's mam. Then eat too much cake, courtesy of Rhiannon. Then we play games, courtesy of myself and Gareth. Finally, there's the Easter egg hunt."

"Let me guess, courtesy of Ianto?" Jack said with a grin.

"And his Tad." Kat said as she lead him to the car.

Ianto, Gareth and Father Ambrose watched them go before exchanging confused glances. "Did something just happen, or was that me?" Father Ambrose asked.

"Oh, something most definitely happened." Ianto and Gareth said in unison, sharing a slightly fearful glance.

"I'm just not sure how good it is." Ianto added. Looking back at his family, he shivered. "Or how good having Jack over will be."

"Why?" Father Ambrose asked.

"Because he's Jack." Gareth said. "Trust me, whilst I was recovering, I saw a lot of him: he's a terrible flirt, and he seems to have Ianto as his main focus."

Ianto blushed as Father Ambrose peered at him in surprise. "So you know him well?"

"Probably better than anyone on the planet." Ianto mumbled. "He's…difficult to get to know, and if he doesn't trust you, then you will know next to nothing about him."

"So he trusts you the most?"

"No, he trusts God the most."

Gareth blinked at his twin, confused. "Since when could you suggest God exists with that much certainty?"

"Since I gained a lot of Jack's trust." Ianto stated quietly, avoiding eye contact.

Rhiannon, who'd been listening in said "Hey, how'd you do that, then?"

Blushing, Ianto said "I saved his life." He then muttered under his breath "Or at least one of them."

Both Gareth and Father Ambrose heard, and the priest was about to call him on it to explain when Gareth said "Why don't we get going. Knowing Kat, she'll be letting Jack drive your car, Yan."

Ianto paled and dashed away, leaving behind a chuckling Gareth and a bemused priest.

"If you manage to earn Jack's trust soon, he's likely to tell you the truth." Gareth whispered to Father Ambrose as the started after Ianto. He then added "But don't worry: Kat hurt Ianto and lied to Jack when they first met, and look at them now: like siblings, they are. Always nattering on the phone. I think Jack uses Kat as a sound board nearly as often as he uses Ianto, although, normally for different things."

The arrived at Ianto's car to see a sniggering Kat, an annoyed Ianto, and a pouting Jack. "What's wrong?" Gareth asked, which caused Jack's pout and Kat's laughter to increase.

"You were right." Ianto huffed.

"He's putting me on decaf." Jack said in a sad voice, which intensified Kat's sniggering.

"Well, you deserve it. Asking me for a kiss instead of driving."

"A fair deal." Jack argued. "Plus, you _know_ I hate not driving. I always get carsick."

"Yeah, but you never get sick when you're flying." Ianto grumbled.

"But that's because there were no cars like this, where I'm from. There were only the ships, solar-surfers and solar-bikes."

"Solar-surfers?" Father Ambrose asked.

"Well…" Jack began before Ianto hissed "Not here, Jack. If you want to tell him the truth, at least wait until you can take him to the Hub."

Pouting once more, Jack said "I do know, Yan. I have been doing this for a while."

"And you never told anyone the truth, until you met me, Tosh and Owen."

"Yeah, yeah." Jack said casually. "Now are we going, or do you want me to make up some work related incident to get you out of this?"

Ianto blushed and said "You can come: Mam invited you because she wants you there."

"And you, Yan? What do you want? Because I don't have to come."

Kat and Jack waited for Ianto's answer with baited breath, as Gareth and Father Ambrose looked on, confused.

"I'd like you to be there, Jack." Ianto finally mumbled, before adding "Maybe then Mam won't attack me for the lack of girl." His head jerked up, and he smiled hopefully as he said "Maybe, we could even have a 'work emergency' if she still insists on attacking me."

Jack beamed a truly happy smile as Kat released a surprised gasp. Jack sent her an I-told-you-so look and hummed happily.

They all then clambered into the over-full car, and Ianto drove them to his parents. Jack still beamed, but it had transformed into a cat-that's-got-all-the-cream grin. Kat was muttering "Oh, god. Really, oh, God!"

"God hasn't got anything to do with it." Jack declared, drawing Ianto's attention.

"To do with what?" He asked cautiously.

"Nothing." The guilty reply came from both Kat and Jack.

* * *

**A/N****: I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, and I'll post the next chapter when it's written.**

**Well, this was the penultimate of the special Easter chapters. I was only going to do three, but I couldn't stop imagining what would happen if Yan was at the Church with his family, and, well, this and the next chapter are what came of it.**

**In response to the guest reviewer 'arrabella', I'm going to do seasons 1, 2 and 3, and TYTNW: Miracle Day does not exist for me.**

**Which brings me onto another point: I think I have previously mentioned that Jack can change his Angels into Archangels by full blood transfusion; I never knew, until after I'd decided that, that in MD, that's actually what happens. I will say this, though. In this fic, the transfer of blood is nothing but a symbol that the people Jack has chosen are special to him, and they are becoming a part of him, but you'll learn more as the story progresses.**

**TTFN and DFTBA x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Torchwood, Doctor Who, God, or anything that is publicly recognised.**

**A/N****: - Well, this is the ninth chapter of Earth Angels Season One, I've decided to do a 4 part Easter special. (Sorry, plot bunnies changed my mind for me).**

**- NO LISA present whatsoever**

**- Janto in this chapter! (Finally!) There is some slight Gwen-bashing, a hint of Doctor-bashing (it's mostly angst driven).**

**- Enjoy!**

* * *

**Earth Angels: Easter Sunday continued**

They pulled up to a moderately large sized house, and everyone hopped out. Ianto let everyone in, and got coffee going before the rest of the family arrived.

Gareth introduced Jack to the family saying "Guys, this is Jack, Ianto's boss. Jack, this is my Mam, Mary. My Tad, Ifan. My sister, Rhiannon. Her husband, Johnny, and their kids David and Mica." Jack was about to greet them when another load of people entered the room. "Oh, and this is Mam's sister, Bethan; her husband, Tristan; their daughter, Ella; her husband, Richard; and their sons, Ben and Will. Also, Tristan and Bethan's son, Harry; his wife, Jenny; and their three children, Noah, Isabelle and Annabelle."

Jack, having lost track of everyone after Tristan, smiled and said "Nice to meet you."

An awkward silence began to spread, until one very small girl tugged on his trousers and asked quietly "Do you know how to play catch? Uncle Johnny was going to play with us until he hurted his back." Jack smiled, not his usual full-on grin, but a calm, sweet smile.

"Sure, sweetheart. How many are going to play?"

"Umm…" She said before saying "Me, and Issie, and Noah, and Will, and Ben, and Dai, and Mica."

Jack over-exaggeratedly hummed "So, why don't we play hot potato?"

"What's hot potato?" A girl, identical to the one who had tugged his trousers, asked curiously. At a guess, Jack would say identical twins ran in Ianto's maternal side.

"How about I show you." Jack suggested, so both little girls grabbed a hand each, and dragged him outside. He heard Ianto say "I see you put him to work." As the door swung closed, and soon, Jack was surrounded by seven children, the eldest being between seven and eight, and the youngest between three and four, at a guess.

"So, who's got a ball?"

"I do." The eldest boy said.

"What's your name then?" Jack asked.

"David, but you can call me Dai: everyone else does."

"Well, then Dai. Throw the ball to the next eldest, and they can tell me their name."

The ball passed to a black haired boy with glasses and freckles, who said his name was Ben. After Ben, it passed to a pale, brown-haired boy, who said he was Noah. From Noah, it went to Mica, then to a small, ginger boy with freckles – Will. After Will, it went to Issie, who then threw it to her twin, Annie.

Annie handed the ball to Jack, who said "Okay, so, hot potato: we throw the ball, which is the hot potato, around the circle, calling 'One potato, two potato, three potato, four. Five potato, six potato, seven potato, more.' If you catch it on the more, you have to run around the circle as quickly as possible, and get back to your place before the ball gets passed through it. If you don't get back in time, you have to miss a go. We'll start off slow and get faster." The kids all grinned in glee at the new game, and soon their laughter could be heard through the glass doors.

* * *

"Your Jack's a real hit with the kids." Kat whispered in Ianto's ear.

"He's not my Jack." Ianto replied, blushing.

"But you want him to be, right?" Ianto's lush deepened and Father Ambrose asked "What's got you blushing like a lobster, Yan?"

Ianto said "Nothing, nothing whatsoever." He then muttered to Kat "and if you say anything, I'll tell Gary you're pregnant, and ruin the surprise I'm positive you have planned."

"You wouldn't dare." She hissed.

"Try me." Ianto said with a smirk.

"I'll take Gary aside and tell him if you talk to Jack about how you feel." She whispered.

"What are you two muttering about?" Gareth interrupted with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing." Both declared loudly, and Ianto's already-impressive blush deepened several more shades.

"Interesting topic, nothing. It brings out the strangest of reactions." Father Ambrose observed, studying Kat and Ianto. "Kat, if I may say, you seem to be…"

"Looking ill?" Ianto interrupted. "I think so too. Maybe you should go rest for a short while, Kat? Mam said dinner will be done in half an hour."

Kat almost sighed in relief at Ianto's save and she nodded, whispering her thanks as she passed him by, on her way to Gareth's old bedroom.

"Jack's very good with the kids." Ianto's Tad stated.

"Well, he would be." Ianto said absently as he watched Jack smile and laugh. It was like seeing a whole new side of him: he was far more relaxed than Ianto had ever seen him. _Except that time you caught him meditating, the night of Estelle's death._ He had looked so relaxed then, it had been hard for Ianto to reconcile that image with his boss, Captain Jack Harkness, who carried the weight of the world on his broad shoulders.

"Ianto…Yan…Ianto!" Rhiannon called. "Earth to Ianto!"

"What?" Ianto snapped, pulled from his musings.

"Why would he be?" She asked slowly, as though talking to a simpleton.

"Because he's had kids before." Ianto stated, as though the answer was obvious.

"What happened to them?" Jenny asked cautiously.

Sighing, Ianto drew his gaze into the room and allowed his eyes to flicker from face to face. "He had three sons and four daughters. His oldest son was lost, years ago. Jack was really young when it happened, barely in adulthood. He doesn't know if Seth's alive or dead. He then married, and had another son, Peter. After Peter, he had a daughter, Emily. After Emily, his wife died giving birth to his third son, James. He found his next two daughters, Lottie was sixteen, and Ellie was her daughter. They were living on the streets, and Jack took them in, adopted them and Lottie looked after the four younger ones as Jack worked. She'd dropped out of school, but Jack paid for her to do a evening college course. They were all killed whilst Jack was at work. A gunman entered their house and shot them all. Peter killed the man, so Jack never found out why. His last daughter, Melissa, was taken by her mum, and Jack's second wife. Jack rarely sees her. She also has a son, now – Jack's grandson – Stephen."

"How old is he?" Ella asked.

"Older than he looks. I don't know exactly, as he doesn't celebrate birthdays like we do." Ianto's eyes flickered across his family's faces once more, and he saw varying looks of pity and sadness. He knew his family would smother Jack with affection, now, so he said, catching each and every member's eyes "Don't let on that you know: he's a very private man, and he wouldn't be happy knowing I told you."

"So why did you?" His Tad asked accusingly.

"Because I know you all, and I know Jack. The next time you spoke to him, you would have made some inane comment on how he'd make a great father, and he would freeze up, caught up in the guilt and grief. Then you'd all press him for answers, and he'd feel obliged to tell you. Then you'd all smother him in your apologies for his losses, et cetera."

"Ouch." Gareth said "If I didn't know any better, baby brother, I'd say you're actually worried we'll hurt Jack's feelings."

"I am." Ianto said. "He's been through a lot already, and he deserves to be left in peace. Plus, I've got to work with and for him. It's not really the best situation if every time he looks at me, he sees you guys offering your belated sympathies at his losses."

Ianto's gaze returned to Jack, and he watched as four boys tackled him to the ground and the girls then come to his rescue. Laughing, he walked into the kitchen.

* * *

"You love him, don't you?" His mam asked quietly.

"I…" Ianto said before stopping and looking both worried and confused.

"I don't mind, Ianto, but maybe you should tell him. I don't think he would have braved your family's inquisition if he didn't have strong feelings for you."

"I don't know, Mam." Ianto said finally. "I don't know if I love him. The first time I saw him, I was hurt, and he saved me. I woke from unconsciousness to him. He offered me a job, even though I worked for the place that caused an old friend of his to…disappear. I saw…see him as a knight in shining armour. A guardian angel." He smiled wryly to himself. "He's saved me on numerous occasions, even when he could have gone. I don't know if what I feel is simply hero-worship, or if…"

"If it's a whole lot more?" She completed quietly. Ianto nodded, so she said "Maybe you should listen to what he has to say, and wait until your feelings become clearer to take the next step, if that's what you want." Ianto blushed: he really did _not_ need a sex-talk with his Mam. Especially when Jack could happen upon them at any moment.

"Umm, thanks, Mam, but I'd rather not…"

"I know. Gary said exactly the same thing." Ianto nodded before going into the garden. "Oh," his Mam called after him "and dinner's ready, Ianto. Get the kids and Jack in, and make sure they all wash their hands."

Ianto rolled his eyes and said "Even Jack, Mam?" He heard his mam chuckle as he stepped through the open door. "Dinner time." He announced. "Nain Mary said no dinner until you've all washed your hands properly. Taid Tristan's meant to be checking, and we all know how strict he is."

The kids' eyes widened and they dashed off to the nearest sink to wash their grubby hands. "Come on, Jack. I'll show you where you can wash yours in peace."

"Will mine be inspected too?" Jack asked sardonically.

Ianto muttered under his breath something about "…never knowing…" and "…crazy uncles that scare off the prom date…" and "…meant to be the girl's tad's job…"

Jack laughed and patted his shoulder. "I'm so glad proms never existed where I'm from. They seem like too much trouble to be worth anything. Couldn't you stick to the three-course-meal that you Brits seem to enjoy so much."

"Of course not," Ianto responded with heavy sarcasm, "everything British simply _must_ be Americanised nowadays."

"Oh, yes." Jack said with mock seriousness as he followed Ianto up the stairs. "I've even heard that sulphur, and any word derived from it, no longer contains the '-ph-'. It's merely an '-f-' now."

"I heard that too. However, talk has it that a silent revolt is going on in the schools. All students and teachers are refusing to write it with an '-f-', and no one's correcting them."

Jack grinned and said "Well, then, I hereby declare that Torchwood shall henceforth never use any Americanisms. We are a British Institute, and we shall not bow down to the might of America."

Ianto grinned "Says the Director with an American accent."

Jack pouted "Hey, it's not my fault that the Boeshane Peninsular was an New-New American colony. My parents weren't even from New-New America: they were from New Scotland. My Mum was called Skye after both the colour, and the island on which she was born."

Ianto smiled "It's a nice name."

Jack snorted "Yeah, until you find out that her brother was called Lapis, and her sons were also named after different colours of blue."

"So you were a blue family?"

"No, we were honey-bronze." Jack said with a grin, and Ianto looked at him, momentarily puzzled, before laughing. Jack joined in, and soon, they were gasping for air.

"Aoi." Jack whispered as their laughter stopped. "Aoi Japheth MacLeod."

"What…?" Ianto asked, confused.

"My name. They called me A.J." Ianto blinked in surprised confusion as Jack closed the toilet door behind him, leaving Ianto in the corridor, stunned by the information Jack had imparted with him. The level of trust that showed…

* * *

Dinner was a rowdy affair, at least, it was for everyone but Jack and Ianto, who both sat in contemplative silence, glancing at each other with a frequency that had everyone raising their eyebrows subtly at each other. As it was only the adults at the table (all the children were eating their dinner in the lounge, as they were all old enough to feed themselves) the talk bordered on randy at many points of the conversation, and Kat watched worriedly as Jack didn't so much as glance up, let alone make any inappropriate jokes. Father Ambrose watched as his two friends, one old, one new, avoided each others glances with a raised eyebrow. He sensed something was off between them, and wondered what it was.

Desert was served when Father Ambrose finally decided to speak to Jack directly. "So, what did you think of our last two Masses?"

"Well, it was all very pretty, but it seemed a touch…" he paused, considering, before he carried on "…soulless. It seemed like it was just ritual and damnation, I mean, it was mentioned that Jesus died for our sins, but nothing in the Masses really carried that point on to the next level."

"What is the next level?" Bethan asked.

"Well, it is as Father Ambrose was saying to me on Friday: Jesus was tortured, ridiculed and killed so God would forgive all sins. Therefore, the only forgiveness that is required is that of the sinner and the sinned. The sinner must forgive themselves, and the sinned must also forgive them, if both souls wish for peace at Home."

"Home?" Ifan asked.

"He means in heaven." Ianto jumped in quickly.

"Why call it home then?" Richard asked.

Jack smiled softly and his eyes glazed over slightly as he said "Because that is what it is. Home. The place where one feels happiest and safest. Where our God embraces us if we are in pain, and all our loved ones abide. At Home, where the days are different and beautiful, and where all our soul's hurts are washed away. Home, where we can be held in the arms of God, if we need it." Jack sighed softly before blinking. Everyone was watching him in amazement; everyone, except Ianto, who had face-palmed his head, and looked as though he wanted to groan in despair.

Jack blushed and whispered "Sorry, I…I umm get carried away when I think of it, sometimes."

"Umm, Jack, are you sure you've never heard the calling to be a priest." Father Ambrose asked cautiously, causing Kat, Jack, Gareth and Ianto to burst out laughing.

"Jack…a p…p…priest." Kat said through her laughter.

"The world would end!" Gareth exclaimed.

"Hey!" Jack said with a mock pout. "I think I would make a damned good priest."

"Only way you're going to get to marry yourself!" Ianto chuckled, and he and Jack redoubled their laughter. The rest stared at them as though they were mad.

Coughing, Jack and Ianto flushed. "Umm, so yeah. Not the best idea." Ianto said.

"Yeah, umm, it's a bit creepy, and many of the higher uppers wouldn't accept my ideology." Jack added.

"So…" Ianto said drawing out the word.

"Maybe we should move on to the next bit of entertainment." Tristan suggested.

"That would be us." Kat said to Gareth.

* * *

The games lasted two hours, and everyone was laughing, and had forgotten the odd comment made by Jack and Ianto. Everyone, that is, except the priest, who could feel a pull inside of him, telling him Jack was special, different, possibly even _holy_.

Jack decided to sit out of the hunt, and watched with Ifan, Ianto, Mary and Bethan as everyone scurried around the house. He had fun, laughing as Gareth tripped Johnny up so Kat could grab an egg. The couple had then waltzed to no music before sticking their tongues out at the fallen, laughing man and dashing away. Annie and Issie also seemed to be working together, one of them distracting the adults with a few tears as the other snuck past them to grab an egg. No one mentioned that the adults studiously ignored the creeping girl, pretending to shower their attention on the crying girl before them.

"Your family are amazing." Jack whispered to Ianto, who blushed and said "Mam and Aunty Bethan have always been really close. They used that as an excuse to force us to stop arguments in their tracks: no one wanted to tear them apart."

Jack smiled and repeated "Your family are amazing."

The hunt was drawing to a close when Jack's vortex manipulator bleeped. "I'd better go check my VM." He said to Ianto.

He came back, minutes later and said "We've got a problem."

"If you say weevil, I may cry." Ianto said.

"Worse." Jack stated "Hoix. And there's more than three. Owen said he couldn't see how many more, but there are definitely more than three. They need both of us."

With a sigh, Ianto rose and told him Mam he and Jack were being called in to work. He really didn't want to go. He knew they'd only end up killing all the aliens. Hoix were too dangerous when in packs, they'd have to use the big guns, and Jack would be in a mood for days afterwards. He always hated not giving the aliens a fair chance, but knew they were too dangerous not to deal with.

No decaf. for his Captain, then. Ianto sighed as they drove to the site. Owen, Tosh and Gwen would meet them there with the weapons and they would open fire onto unarmed aliens who could kill ten people with their bare hands. All in all, a horrible ending to what was actually a nice day.

* * *

**A/N****: I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, and I'll post the next chapter when it's written.**

**Well, this was the finale of the special Easter chapters. I was only going to do three, but I couldn't stop imagining what would happen if Yan was at the Church with his family, and, well, this chapter is what came of it.**

**TTFN and DFTBA x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Torchwood, Doctor Who, God, or anything that is publicly recognised.**

**A/N****: - Well, this is the tenth chapter of Earth Angels Season One**

**- NO LISA present whatsoever**

**- Some Janto in this chapter! There is some slight Gwen-bashing, a hint of Doctor-bashing (it's mostly angst driven).**

**- Enjoy!**

* * *

**Earth Angels: Greeks bearing gifts**

Tosh didn't realise, when she accepted the necklace, just how badly Owen thought of her. _Well,_ she thought to herself, _I no longer care. He could sleep with Cooper if he so desired. His love life will no longer affect me._ She almost ran from the Hub, unable to stay around to hear the pitying thoughts of Gwen and Owen, nor the pain that Ianto was currently feeling. Ianto was her closest friend, and knowing he was in pain hurt her, even though she didn't know the cause.

* * *

Finding Mary in her house was a surprise. She tried to give the necklace back, but Mary wanted to show her that it could be used for good, and Tosh could feel her desire. Mary's desire burned her up, making heat pool between her thighs. She couldn't help herself when Mary kissed her. She simply longed for the contact, longed for the reciprocated emotions.

She tried to help her Mary, help her escape this world, because that's what Mary wants. And yet, how could it have come down this? Held at knife point by her alien lover as her ex-crush and despised co-worker watch on in pity, and her boss and best friend work together to get her free. Jack orders Ianto to bring the device. He resets it before handing it over to Mary, whilst telling Tosh with his mind to stay still, she'll get out alive.

Tosh wants to believe Jack, but she can see the malicious glint in Mary's now-cold eyes.

"Now, you release Tosh as I give this to you." Jack stated calmly.

Mary nodded eagerly. The exchange happened and Mary called "so long, lover" before she disappeared in a flash of white.

Jack sighed and pulled Tosh to him. "Oh, baby girl. I'm so sorry." He whispered as he kissed her hair.

"Why, Jack?" She asked, afraid of the answer, but still needing it.

"I reset the coordinates. It took her to the centre of Sol 3. She burnt up as soon as she was beamed out of the Hub."

Tosh began to cry, burying her face in Jack's chest as she sobbed silently. Ianto ordered Owen and Gwen home, and left to make coffee.

"It's not your fault, Tosh. I think it was better that she approached you, though. Could you imagine Gwen or Owen with this technology?" Jack said lightly, holding the offending necklace out. "You can keep it, if you so wish." Jack added, looking solely at the necklace.

Tosh lifted it from his hands and, throwing it on the floor, smashed it with her heel. "I don't want it, Jack, and I don't think it should be left around. It has an aura to it, that demands use. And the use is always and only for reading negative thoughts."

Jack smiled proudly at her. "Ah, Toshiko, my brave little Dragon. I'm so very proud of you."

"Jack…" Tosh paused, not wanting to overstep the boundaries, "…I…I couldn't hear any thoughts from you. Except the ones you sent, at the end."

"The awesome power of a mental defence. Mine is particularly good, due my demi-god status." He looked down at Tosh, and led her over to the couch. "How about I show you how telepathy can be used for good?"

Tosh looked confused, hopeful, fearful and eager all at the same time, so he took her hands and whispered "Close your eyes Tosh."

Jack retreated into his mind. _In the darkness, he could see the golden light that came from his body, and an external green glow. It was the colour of light through leaves, and could only be Tosh. He visualised a room, and opened a door. The Tosh-glow stood-floated in the doorway, and he greeted her 'Come in, Tosh.'_

_Tosh walk-floated in, and looked around. On the wall were stills of Jack's life. Times of both pleasure and pain. His entire life as Aoi-Japheth-MacLeod-Captain-Jack-Harkness hung from frames around the wall._

'_What about your previous lives?' Tosh asked_.

'_The door you came in through leads to a huge room. You didn't notice when you first stood in it, because I hadn't finished sorting this room out properly. That huge room is filled with my Nurya memories from Home. It has seven doors: each one leads to the room of one of my incarnations. This is my present incarnation's room. The pictures are my life, the objects are special things I want to remember. This, Tosh, is how Angels remember millennia of their lives. It's stored in rooms and preserved, so it will never get lost.'_

_Jack stopped in front of one of the earliest pictures. It was him, playing with his Papa, Grey and Sam. Pops, Dad and Mum were sat watching with laughter._

'_Now watch.' He ordered Tosh as the scene began to play. He and Sam were about eight in it, and Grey was four. They were playing catch with a hover-ball. A.J.-Jack had managed to reprogram it, so it flew two inches above the floor, before leaping eight feet high whenever a hand went to catch it from the top. Only he had managed to catch it, and he'd stood laughing as his Papa had tried to chase it down. Tosh and Jack watched as A.J.-Jack whispered the secret in his little brother's ear, and then saw their Papa's expression as the perfectly straight-faced four year old leant down and lifted it into his hands. A.J.-Jack had already told Sam what was going on, so Sam cheekily suggested that A.J.-Jack's Papa take it off of Grey and throw it to him._

_The three boys had fallen into a tangle of limbs, laughing helplessly as they watched the ball spring from Grey's hand._

_The memory stopped and Jack moved on. He halted next to his fourteenth birthday. It was just Sam, A.J.-Jack, Pops and Dad now. Pops, Dad, Sam, Jack and Tosh watched as A.J.-Jack climbed onto the broken solar-surfer and, after fiddling for a couple of minutes, pressed a button and shot off into the sky, safety harness on tight, and goggles pulled up. He performed a couple of loop-the-loops and other dizzying aerobatic displays before he landed and hugged his adopted family in awed gratitude. Pride beamed on his Dad's and Pops' faces._

'_You don't need to show me any more.' Tosh said softly._

_Jack smiled and pulled her along, showing her the pictures – some horrific, others beautiful – until he came along a recent one. It was of Tosh, Owen and Ianto, and him. They were all watching Jack as Jack told them about his lives. It was after Gareth and Kat left, and Gwen had gone home. He'd been telling them about the sentient planet, and what it had shown him, as he'd waited. They had been laughing about something, and Ianto had hugged Tosh as he threw a grin to Jack. Owen was smiling happily, not being as snarkily depressed as he normally was._

'_You see. We sometimes have cruel thoughts going through our minds, but Owen definitely respects and likes you, even if it is just as a friend.'_

_Tosh smiled gratefully, and they walked to the door, where, beside the door, in prominent show was a covert image of Ianto. Jack had obviously been watching him from across the Hub as Ianto sat reading an indistinguishable book with a soft smile on his face. Tosh could almost see the love that poured off Jack as he looked at the picture._

'_You really love him.' Tosh whispered._

'_Yeah, he's my life-mate. He just hasn't realised it yet, but I'm working on it.' Jack gave her a half smile before he said 'Well, little Dragon, I'll see you on the other side.'_

* * *

Tosh opened her eyes to see Jack's pensive face in front of her. "He was in pain." Was all she said as she got up and walked away with a quick "Thank you and goodnight, Jack" thrown over her shoulder. Jack frowned as he processed that information.

"Yan!" He called.

Ianto appeared and said "You bellowed, sir?"

"Tosh said you were in pain when she read you. Was that actual pain, or your mental barriers reacting to the intrusion?"

"A bit of both." Ianto said blushing. "I'd cut my finger, and my head felt like it was being split open as she read me. I still have the residual headache, even now."

Jack grabbed Ianto's arm and pulled him down onto the seat next to him. He then knelt up, behind Ianto and began to massage his temples. "Sir…!" Ianto protested weakly before moaning in pleasure and relief as Jack's talented fingers soothed away any lingering pain.

* * *

**A/N****: I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, and I'll post the next chapter when it's written.**

**TTFN and DFTBA x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Torchwood, Doctor Who, God, or anything that is publicly recognised.**

**A/N****: - This is the eleventh chapter of Earth Angels Season One**

**- Some Janto in this chapter! (A lot more in the next though)**

**- There is some slight Gwen-bashing, and Suzie-bashing (of course) with maybe a slight hint of Doctor-bashing (it's mostly angst driven).**

**- Enjoy!**

* * *

**Earth Angels: They keep killing Suzie**

He'd known it was a bad idea. It was a gut feeling, like knowing that he'd find his life-mate during this reincarnation, or the way he knew he couldn't 100% trust Gwen Cooper.

_Yeah_, he thought to himself, _you knew you couldn't trust her, and yet you left her alone with the glove, and security codes that could open Suzie's draw._ Sighing, he stood and paced around his office. The Hub had gone into lockdown, and Ianto and Tosh were working to fix it. He had to be patient.

_Gwen's dying and Suzie's returning._ God said sadly.

"Is…"

_The glove's taking her energy, and feeding it to Suzie. You need to save her, Jack. She hasn't done what she needs to, yet._

Jack nodded and queried "The **glove** is their link?" He could almost see God's nod, so he continued, "then destroying the glove…"

_Will destroy the link._

Jack beamed and, looking slightly upwards said "Oh, beautiful, that's what I love to hear." He then sent an image of him kissing God full on the lips and dashed off.

* * *

"Ianto!" He called. "Can you get a phone signal?"

"Jack, the Hub's in lockdown." Ianto responded as though to a very slow child.

"I know, but can you please try?"

With a sigh, Ianto began tapping away at the computer before he smirked. "Got it. Just needed to bounce the signal off the Water Tower."

Jack grinned and said "Call Detective Swanson, tell her she needs to go after the SUV. When she finds it, she'll need to secure Suzie's body and get Gwen to the hospital for monitoring: Brain waves; respiration; circulation. All the basics really."

"And how," Owen began "do you think you're going to stop Suzie?"

Jack smiled viciously. "We have the glove, still, right?"

Ianto's eyes flashed with understanding. "The second call is to them, isn't it. You want to talk to Suzie before you destroy the glove."

"Bit too evil-guy for you, isn't it, Jack?" Tosh asked.

"I need to know why." Jack stated.

The others nodded their understanding, and Ianto made the first call, pausing only to inform Jack that they were currently the laugh of the Station. Jack waved it off and said "Maybe they'll listen to us more, or maybe less. Gods and goddesses, that'll be annoying."

Ianto smirked before he called Gwen.

_**Hello?**_ Suzie's voice came.

"Suzie." Jack stated.

_**Jack. How'd you manage to call? Your in lockdown.**_

"You should know by now never to underestimate the Welsh. Especially Ianto Jones." Jack responded easily as Ianto carried the 'Risen Mitten' to him.

_**What do you want?**_ Suzie asked politely.

"Come back to the Hub, with Gwen." Jack said seriously.

_**Ahh, yes, Miss Gwen Cooper. Ex-police. I thought you'd be able to find someone better to replace me.**_

"Yes, well, like you, Torchwood didn't find Gwen Cooper. Gwen Cooper found Torchwood."

_**And you don't trust her. Just like you didn't trust me. **_She added bitterly. _**Tell me – and I know they're listening in, so I'll be able to hear their reactions – do they know? Do the rest of the team know what you are, Captain Jack Harkness? Do they know you're immortal? Do they know that Jack isn't your real name? **_There was a long pause as they were both silent. Jack could hear Gwen's quiet, pained moans over the phone, covered once more as Suzie spoke again _**Well, Captain? Do they?**_

"Yes. They know, that and more." Jack replied finally.

_**Does Gwen know? Does she know what they all know?**_

"No. She only knows I can't die."

_**So once more you have someone on your team you cannot trust. Poor Captain, trying so hard after Alex, and Canary Wharf. Why not just give up?**_

"Because there are so many wonderful things and amazing people to fight for." Jack stated softly before he asked "Why did you give up, Suzie?"

_**Because I knew I never had your trust. I found out about the care home you own. I assume it isn't the only thing that you own. I knew you would never trust me enough to actually tell me. Then you gave me the glove. You gave me the glove, and it whispered to me. It called out to me, and I answered. It gave me power and hope, and it told me I could have revenge. **_A pause and then… _**And this, Captain Jack Harkness, is the beginning of my revenge.**_

"If you don't stop now, Suzie, I'll have to stop you."

A maniacal laugh rang over the phone before Suzie taunted _**An how're you going to do that, locked in the Hub as you are?**_

"I'm going to destroy the glove, and through it, your bond with Gwen. Then you'll die for the last time."

_**You wouldn't**_ Suzie said fearfully.

"Try me." Jack replied before he pulled his webley and shot the glove six times.

Silence could be heard from the other end before Gwen's faint "Suzie?" echoed in the Hub's silence. With a sad, grateful sigh, Jack sank to the floor and rested his eyes on his knees.

* * *

Jack and Ianto both looked down at Suzie's once-more-dead body and Jack sighed wearily. "Thank you for doing this, Ianto."

"It's my job." Ianto stated with a shrug.

"No, it's mine, but…"

"It's fine, sir." Ianto said, understandingly. Silence spread between them before Ianto turned pink and said "Sir, umm, well, I've still got that stopwatch…"

Jack looked at Ianto, puzzled, so Ianto said "Well, think about it… Lot you can do with a stopwatch."

Jack beamed hopefully. "I can think of a few." He paused and said "Meet you in my office in ten?"

"That's ten minutes and counting, sir." Ianto said, pressing the button on his ever-present silver stopwatch.

Jack turned to leave before Ianto called after him "What do you want me to put on as the death?"

Jack turned to face his life-mate and blinked.

"Well, she had quite a few deaths in the end." Ianto said half-defensively.

With a weary sigh, Jack said "Put 'Death by Torchwood'." Ianto nodded and Jack whispered "I'm glad it's over."

"Well, the thing about gloves, sir…they always come in pairs."

Both men frowned at Ianto's observation before Jack continued on out of the morgue.

* * *

**A/N****: I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, and I'll post the next chapter when it's written.**

**TTFN and DFTBA x**


	12. AN:RiddlesButCanSkip

Hello friends,

So, I've decided not to delete this message so that any who reviewed this chapter can review the next chapter too.

As you've all probaby guessed, I've started writing again, but I may be slow, for which I'm sorry.

I did have an ear infection for six weeks after my exams which prevented me from beginning writing sooner, but I'm all better now.

I wanted to say I'm sorry if any chapters of my fics are depressing for a short while: my grandma died yesterday (16/07/13).

Anyway, I thought I'd give you guys a couple of riddles for entertainment, if you want, otherwise I fully accept you skipping this chapter.

So, here goes:

1) If you throw me from the window,  
I will leave a grieving wife.  
Bring me back, but in the door, and  
You'll see someone giving life!

What am I?

2) This thing all things devours:  
Birds, beasts, trees, flowers;  
Gnaws iron, bites steel;  
Grinds hard stones to meal;  
Slays king, ruins town,  
And beats high mountain down.

Enjoy :) and I'll PM people who ask the solution!

TTFN and DFTBA,

Hannaly x


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Torchwood, Doctor Who, God, or anything that is publicly recognised.**

**A/N****: - Sorry for how long it's taken, but here you are, the long awaited twelfth chapter of Earth Angels Season One**

**- Definite Janto in this chapter! **

**- There is some slight Gwen-bashing, a hint of Doctor-bashing (it's mostly angst driven).**

**- Enjoy!**

* * *

**Earth Angels: Finally!**

Jack had managed to persuade Tosh to leave early by telling her he had a date with Ianto. Her amused "Finally!" had made him beam from ear to ear. Owen had been easy: he really didn't enjoy hanging around the Hub if there was only paperwork to do, so he took any excuse to leave. In his office, Jack watched the door intently.

Ianto blushed as he entered Jack's office. He said "You were quick."

Jack grinned "It took me less than five minutes to persuade everyone to leave, considering Gwen's still in the hospital."

Ianto smiled nervously, and Jack stood and quickly pulled the young Welshman into his arms. "Are you sure?" Jack whispered into Ianto's black hair.

Ianto nodded and Jack lifted his chin, looking deep into Ianto's eyes before slowly kissing him. It was a gentle kiss, one that bespoke of tender feelings, and yet there was an undertone of hot passion. The two men lost themselves in the kiss, and they only pulled away because the lack of air was making them dizzy.

"So, where do you want to eat?" Jack asked with a happy grin.

"I…" Ianto said, at a loss, he'd never dated, didn't know the rules enough to be able to make a suggestion.

"How about we go back to yours and order a take-out?" Jack suggested.

Ianto nodded, so Jack said "And afterwards, we could go to bed."

Blushing, Ianto stuttered "I…if that's w…what you w…want."

Jack gave an exaggerated leer before smiling softly and saying "Not tonight, Yan. Tonight we just sleep." _I just need to hold you._ Jack left unspoken.

"Okay." Ianto said, less embarrassed.

They walked hand-in-hand across the Plass to Ianto's car, and Ianto drove them to his flat. They got there within twenty minutes, and with a slightly trembling hand, Ianto led Jack through the small flat to his living room.

He sank nervously into the large sofa, and Jack sat beside him. Sensing Ianto's nervousness, Jack took Ianto's hand and lifted it to his lips. "Are you sure?" He asked again, letting Ianto back down, not wanting to force him, if he wasn't ready.

Ianto nodded, so Jack leant in and pulled him into a kiss. It was more passionate then their first, but both Jack and Ianto could feel the soft, caring undertones.

"So…" Jack said, pulling away from Ianto's lips. "How about Indian for dinner?"

"Well, I'm not sure if they'd taste different to Italian, but if that's what floats your boat tonight…"

Jack stared at Ianto briefly before laughing; he was glad Ianto could make cannibalism jokes after the team's foray into the countryside. "Well, as tasty as Indian men and women can be, I was thinking more of a korma or a tikka masala."

"Naan bread too." Ianto added with a smile – he loved being able to make Jack laugh properly, not the 'I'm-Harkness-and-I'm-meant-to-be-amused' laugh that he normally gave.

"Mmm, so long as it's garlic naan." Jack smiled, his mouth watering.

They ordered their meal from the fancy Indian restaurant, which happened to do takeout, and snuggled on the sofa to watch a film as they waited. To Ianto's embarrassment, Jack spotted all the Bond films instantly, and said with a leer "I always knew you were a secret Bond-buff."

"Yeah, because nothing I've ever said or done gave that away." Ianto responded, eyes rolling even as his cheeks reddened.

Jack smiled reminiscently before his eyes continued to scan the DVDs. "You've got M*A*S*H*" He said, stunned.

"The film and the TV series. I grew up watching them."

"You were born after they were all out." Jack stated with an eyebrow raised – something he'd learnt from Ianto.

"Yes well, Tad loves M*A*S*H*, both the film and the TV series, and I was forced to watch them on numerous occasions; eventually, I began to enjoy them." Jack smiled and Ianto groaned "We're going to watch M*A*S*H*, aren't we?"

Nodding, Jack grabbed the film and slipped it into the DVD player. "And, if you're lucky, I may just sing 'Suicide is Painless'."

"Well, if anyone would know, it's you." Ianto said wryly before snuggling into Jack's side.

The doorbell rang as Hawkeye and Duke were being introduced to Frank Burns. Jack paused the DVD, and got up to answer the door as Ianto got plates and forks.

With their dinner perched on their laps, Jack played the film once more, and the two men spent their dinner laughing at the onscreen antics, debating who was better: Hawkeye or Trapper, and generally relaxing in each other's company.

As the film finished, Ianto yawned, and Jack stretched. He grinned at Yan before grabbing the leftovers and plates and carrying them to the kitchen. Coming back, he pulled the sleepy Ianto to his feet, and pulled him to the room he assumed was the bedroom. Being right, Jack smiled before turning and carefully stripping Ianto down to his boxers. He then quickly did the same to himself before wrapping his arms around Ianto and pulling him onto the bed. Turning the lamp off, Jack turned to Yan and kissed him before pulling him close and simply cuddling him. Ianto began to relax, and eventually drifted off to sleep, his head on Jack's chest, and his arms around Jack's waist.

Jack sighed happily before closing his eyes and drifting off to 'sleep' also.

* * *

**A/N****: I hope you enjoyed my little bit of fluff. Please review, and I'll post the next chapter when it's written.**

**TTFN and DFTBA x**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Torchwood, Doctor Who, God, or anything that is publicly recognised.**

**A/N****: - Thirteenth chapter of Earth Angels Season One, YAY! I'm only going to change the end of the episode, as I like how it goes. Also, I'm completely skipping random shoes as it's my least favourite episode.**

**- Janto-y goodness! **

**- There is some slight Gwen-bashing, a hint of Doctor-bashing (it's mostly angst driven).**

**- Enjoy!**

* * *

**Earth Angels: Out of time.**

Jack finally managed to escape the toxic fumes and turn the car off, after many deaths. He looked around and sighed before stumbling to the SUV. He needed his Ianto.

His vision was blurry and his body trembling, but he managed to drive quickly and with no accidents to Ianto's home, where he knew his life mate would be waiting with news of his car. He stumbled to the door, and banged twice before collapsing. Ianto wrenched the door open and let out a gasp before hauling Jack up and into the house.

"What happened, sir?" He asked desperately.

"John…suicide…couldn't…stop…" Jack groaned before blacking out.

Ianto panicked, shaking his shoulder and begging him to awaken, but he didn't. He also knew Owen wasn't contactable, and he couldn't send Jack to the hospital, so he stripped Jack of his smelly clothes, leaving him in just his boxers, and lifted him in a fireman carry, dumping him on his bed before calling Gareth and Kat. He knew it was Christmas Eve, but he needed them.

He sat and watched Jack with tears dripping down his cheeks when the doorbell rang.

"Come in!" He called, and after a couple of minutes, Gareth, Kat and Father Ambrose walked into the room. Ianto didn't even look up from his vigil.

"Ianto, what's happened?" Kat asked in a panic, clutching her heavily pregnant belly.

"I…I don't know, but I can't do anything. He can't go to a hospital… or…or see a d…doctor, a…and Owen's grieving be...because a w…woman l…left him after h…he f…f…fell in l…love with her. H…he's g…go…gone off the g…grid."

Kat pulled Ianto into a tight hug as Ianto broke down, keeping a tight hold on Jack's hand. Gareth stood beside Kat and ran his fingers through Ianto's hair soothingly as Father Ambrose watched on in confusion. "Why can't Jack go to the hospital?" He asked.

There was silence except for Ianto's muffled, slowing sobs, and when Ianto stopped sobbing to the point where they were infrequent hiccups, he said quietly "We've been planning on telling you since Easter, but a bucket load of crap has happened and there's really been no time. To be honest, we only managed to tell Gary and Kat that we were dating *hiccup* recently."

Father Ambrose interrupted confused "You're dating?"

Ianto nodded and continued "We need *hiccup* to wait until Jack a…awake before we can explain."

Gareth, Kat and Father Ambrose all nodded and they took seats, waiting for Jack to awaken. At one point, Ianto realised Jack was no longer breathing, and that he was turning blue, but no one else notice.

And then, suddenly, Jack drew a huge breath and sat up, looking confused. Ianto jumped onto the bed and pulled Jack into a hug, whispering "Y…You scared me so much!"

Jack hugged Ianto back and said sadly "I'm so sorry, b…but John died. H…he used your car to poison himself. I…I got there before he died and tried to stop him, b…but he was adamant, so I s…sat with him. I d…died a f…few times before I c…could get out. I d…didn't know where else t…to go."

"I'll always be here for you Jack. I…I know I'm not who you've been waiting for, but I love you, and no matter what, I'll always be here for you, until I go Home."

Jack pulled away from Ianto's embrace and Kat quietly forced the priest and her husband to leave. "How can you think that? I've never – _**never**_ – loved anyone like I love you, Jones, Ianto Jones. I have it on _very_ good authority that you are the one I've spent all of my lives searching for. You are my life mate. I was planning on telling you tomorrow, because you seemed to be starting to love me like I love you."

Ianto felt a tear trickle down his cheek and he drew Jack into a passionate kiss. "I love you so much, Nurya." He said, pulling away from the kiss.

Jack could feel God's joy in his mind as he and Ianto held each other, feeling their souls finally begin to meld together.

Eventually, they pulled apart, and went to the living room with identical grins.

"So, Father, think you can handle the truth?" Jack said teasingly.

"Umm…?" was the unsure response.

"Well, no worries what you think, God says you can, so there." Jack retorted cheekily. "Come on, Kat, Gary. Looks like my sister's about to burst with my nephew."

"It's a boy?" Kat asked, confused.

"Dunno, but I want it to be." Jack replied casually. "So…to the Hub!"

Ianto rolled his eyes and said "Gods and goddesses, Jack, can you get anymore 'superhero'?"

"I can try" Jack said with a wink. "Let's hop into our super cool torch-mobile"

"Torch-mobile…_torch-mobile_ are you serious, Jack?" Ianto asked.

"What, Torch_wood_-mobile doesn't flow as well, and I was trying for something like the bat-mobile."

"We know, Jack." Gareth snorted as everyone else laughed.

Jack pouted and lead them to the SUV. Everyone climbed in, and Jack drove them to the Plass. He looked in the rear view mirror and said "Amby, why aren't you in Church today? Surely they need you?"

"Nah, I got the Christmas holidays off as we have three priests visiting Canon James. I wasn't needed as I'm the youngest, and I'd 'just get in the way'."

"Oh, well, merry Christmas!" Jack responded, and then they pulled up to the Plass.

* * *

**A/N****: I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and I'll post the next chapter when it's written, and sorry this chapter took so long.**

**TTFN and DFTBA x**


End file.
